


English Love Affair

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, College AU, Fluff, Insecure Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael, cashton if you squint, college muke, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael smiles while the lanky, baby blue-eyed, blonde boy rambles about his hatred for Gatsby. He doesn't even realize it but he basically verbally wrote his essay outline. Luke's not an idiot and Michael knows it.</p><p>When Luke finishes ranting Michael replies, "You know, you just told me your outline." </p><p>Luke looks at him in confusion. "What? No, how?" </p><p>"You first told me your stance which is your thesis. Then you gave me evidence which is your body paragraphs. All you need is quotes from the text and analysis, then, boom, you have an essay," Michael answers with a smile. </p><p>Luke groans and places his head in his hands. "I'm so fucking stupid. How did I not realize that?" </p><p>Michael frowns. Luke's not stupid. </p><p>or </p><p>Where Luke can't write an essay and maybe falls in love with his sort of tutor</p><p>(Also on my Wattpad @mukesmelodies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Essay Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some college!muke so here it is :D
> 
> NOTE (8/3/17): Hey guys! I was googling my stories to look for anyone posting any of my works without permission and I found a copy of this story [ here ](http://allbookserve.org/download/english%20love%20affair%205%20seconds%20of%20summer%20wiki%20fandom.pdf#) but i was unable to download it to confirm if it is this story or not. I don't think it would have come up if it wasn't though. Please, ask if you ever want to post one of my stories somewhere else. I also find it ridiculous that this person posted the story to an ebook downloading site when you can download ebooks off of AO3. Anyways I was kind of annoyed to discover this. If anyone knows anything more please let me know! Thank you to anyone who has read this story and supported it <3

Luke is late for class but when isn't he late? He slides into a seat towards the back of the lecture hall and opens his laptop. He ignores the stares from other classmates and the professor as he opens a Word doc to take notes. English 102. Probably Luke's least favorite class. He's shit at writing; the words just never come to him. He hates reading too and he especially hates how his professor keeps telling him that he's reading wrong. What's the right way to read? 

Luke sighs and types up a few things the professor is saying about analyzing poetry. He hears the words and adds them to his notes but honestly he's not even sure what the hell the professor is talking about. 

"Do you even try to pay attention?" a voice whispers from beside Luke. He jumps a little and then turns to the voice. It's a guy, probably 19 or 20, and his hair is bright blue. His skin is pale and it contrasts beautifully with his tattoos which are on display since he's wearing a Metallica t-shirt with the sleeves rolled. 

"I -- uh -- yeah, I do," Luke replies, feeling slightly taken aback by the guy's question. where did this guy even come from? Luke's pretty sure he's never seen him before in class or on campus. 

The guy rolls his eyes. "Then why do you never take notes on what's actually important?" 

"Why are you spying on what kind of notes I'm taking?" Luke asks, defensively. "Who even are you?" he adds as an after thought. He really wants to know who this guy is and why he's never seen him before. 

"Oh, I'm Michael and I don't 'spy' on your notes. You just don't shield your screen or anything and when I glanced over just now I noticed how you don't have any notes about anything important for this class," Michael says, his voice barely above a whisper. The professor is starting to give Luke and Michael looks like "if you're going to talk you better leave or shut up and listen". 

"I'm not very good at English," Luke admits quietly. "I try to understand it but I just can't get it." 

Michael smiles softly at the blonde boy. "You know, I do English tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You could always drop by," Michael suggests. 

Luke scoffs, "As if. I don't need your help." 

Michael rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever floats your boat." 

"Boys in the back! Stop talking!" the professor shouts. 

Luke and Michael quickly sink back into their seats and ignore each other for the rest of class.

\-- 

"Fuck" Luke exclaims and tosses his pen across his dorm in frustration. He can't make an outline for the life of him. He's spent the past three hours scribbling on notebook paper desperately trying to find a single thought in his head worth writing about. So far, Luke has nothing but a bunch of incoherent scribbles and crumpled up pieces of paper. 

"Come on, Luke. This isn't hard. Write a damn thesis and move on," he mutters to himself. He's going crazy now. He's talking to himself. 

Luke picks up his pen and tries again. He angrily stares at the blank sheet of paper, his pen posed above it ready to write when he has an idea. The thing is, Luke can write essays. He really can. He has to write them for almost every class but for some unknown reason all of his essays for English are terrible. He doesn't know what he's doing wrong. 

He picks up his phone and calls his best friend, Ashton. 

"Hi Luke! What's up?" Ash answers right away. 

"I can't write for shit," Luke groans and lays on his floor. He stares at the boring white ceiling of his small dorm and wonders where his roommate is. He doesn't care too much but Luke's pretty sure his roommate, who he's not even sure the name of, is never around. He wonders where he goes. 

"You know that's not true," Ash says. "You write great essays all the time." 

"But not for English," Luke grumbles. He's feeling really bitter about this whole situation. 

"Maybe you could go to the writing center and ask for help?" Ash suggests. 

"You know I absolutely hate asking for help!" Luke wails, sitting up. 

"Thanks for blowing my ear drum," Ash remarks, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I know you hate it but if you don't want to fail English then you should get help. How'd you pass English last time anyway?" 

"I just -- I don't know. I guess I was better at bullshitting back then?" Luke replies. Honestly, the last time Luke took English was such a nightmare. He doesn't know how he made it out alive. He managed to have a B minus by the end of the semester and it was glorious. 

Ash chuckles. "Well okay then. I really think you should get help but if you want to continue being stubborn you can do that too. It's your choice. I really gotta go though. Talk soon, bye," Ash says and hangs up. 

Luke groans and drops his phone next to him on the floor. He glances at the ever-growing pile of wasted paper and he knows he needs help. He can't keep working like this. He doesn't want help but he needs it. He can't lose his scholarship. 

Luke sighs and gathers his things before standing up and exiting his dorm. He walks across campus to the library and hopes someone is still at the writing center to help him. He feels dumb and embarrassed having to do this. He feels even worse when he spots a messy pile of blue hair atop the head of the only person seated at a desk in the writing center. Is it really Tuesday or Thursday? 

Luke ambles over and grudgingly drops his bag to the floor as he takes the seat across from Michael. Michael can't stop smiling at Luke like he knew he'd see him tonight. 

"Hello. My name is Michael. How may I help you?" Michael asks, his ridiculous grin refusing to fade. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "I already know your name. Can you help me write my thesis so I can move on with my life?" 

Luke wanted to be rude. He really did, but he also knows there's professors everywhere and he doesn't want to get in trouble. He really can't lose his scholarship. 

"Sure thing, Luke. May I see the prompt?" 

Luke bends over and opens his bag. He takes out his English folder and pulls out the prompt he printed off; he thinks better on paper. He hands the prompt to Michael who reads it over. He slides the paper back to Luke and then leans back in his chair. 

"Luke, I don't know what to tell you. It's a pretty simple prompt. I mean, do you think Gatsby was a good guy or not?" Michael says, his green eyes watching Luke.

Luke fidgets in his seat. He hated Gatsby. He had to read it in high school too and he wished the book would burn in hell. Unfortunately, his wish never came true. The book haunts him now. 

"He was terrible. He was selfish and blinded by love that wasn't really returned. Also, he was not the American Dream. I don't care what anyone has to say, he just wasn't. Maybe he was self-made or whatever but he was sad. Is that what we really want? To be rich and sad? I think the real goal of life should be happiness, not sadness. God, I hate Gatsby so much," Luke rants. 

Michael smiles while the lanky, baby blue-eyed, blonde boy rambles about his hatred for Gatsby. He doesn't even realize it but he basically verbally wrote his essay outline. Luke's not an idiot and Michael knows it.

When Luke finishes ranting Michael replies, "You know, you just told me your outline." 

Luke looks at him in confusion. "What? No, how?" 

"You first told me your stance which is your thesis. Then you gave me evidence which is your body paragraphs. All you need is quotes from the text and analysis, then, boom, you have an essay," Michael answers with a smile. 

Luke groans and places his head in his hands. "I'm so fucking stupid. How did I not realize that?" 

Michael frowns. Luke's not stupid. 

"Hey, you're not stupid. Stop calling yourself that. Everyone makes mistakes or forgets how to do things. It's okay. Now you know and you can write it all out. If you need help with drafting or peer editing or whatever we can meet up again, yeah?" Michael says, hope evident in his voice. He really wants to spend more time with Luke and if helping him with an essay is the way to do it then so be it. 

Luke looks up. "I think I'll be okay now. I'm pretty good at grammar and spelling. My professors always leave comments about how that part of my essay is stellar while everything else is, well, not. Apparently I read wrong? What's up with that?" Luke asks. He's not sure why he just asked that but it sort of slipped out. 

"Remember the first week of class when the professor told us about how we should read the language and not read for meaning?" Michael asks. 

Luke shakes his head. He doesn't remember that at all. 

"He was basically saying that when he read we have to understand the words on the page before we'll fully understand what the text means. We can't just bring in outside sources and universal themes; we need to read only what's on the page. Does that make sense?" 

Luke slowly nods. "I think I get it," he replies, chewing on his lip ring. Luke always does that when he's thinking. He's surprised he hasn't bitten the piece of jewelry off yet. 

"Okay, uh, if you have questions you know where to find me," Michael says lamely. He's a little disappointed that Luke doesn't want to spend more time with him too. 

"Yeah, sure. See you around," Luke says and packs up his bag. He gives Michael a little wave as he stands up and walks out of the library. 

\-- 

Luke finishes his essay and promptly remembers he absolutely hates editing. He hates editing more than drafting. When he reads over his poorly crafted words he wants to burn his essay. His mind drifts to Michael's offer to help him and Luke isn't sure if he's ready for that yet. 

Luke pushes his essay aside and gets off his floor. He relocates to his bed with his iPod. He puts in his earbuds and blasts his whole music library on shuffle. Luke doesn't mean to but he falls asleep like that and doesn't wake up until his roommate stumbles in an hour later furiously making out with none other than Ashton. 

When they push the door open and it slams against the wall and then they accidentally knock over Luke's bookcase. Luke wakes up, startled by the commotion. He sits up staring wide-eyed at his best friend and roommate. Luke doesn't even know his roommate's name but apparently Ashton does or at least Luke hopes he does. 

"Ash?" Luke asks without thinking. Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up. 

The boys break apart and Ashton glances at Luke in surprise. 

"Oh, Luke! What're you doing here?" Ashton asks, backing away from the boy he was just kissing. He fidgets uncomfortably under Luke's icy blue eyes.

Luke scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "Ash, this is my dorm. I should be asking what you're doing here. And besides, I thought you were straight?" 

"Uh, well, surprise? I guess I'm not? I think I'm bi," Ashton replies, laughing nervously. 

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going to go," Luke mutters and stands up. He grabs his essay folder on the way out and heads to the library. He hears Ashton call for him but he doesn't feel like talking to his friend right now. Luke's really hurt that his friend didn't talk to him about him possibly being bi. 

At the library Luke's relieved to see blue hair in the writing center and he's even more happy to discover no one is sitting at Michael's table. There's a few other students working with other tutors and Luke awkwardly avoids them as he walks to Michael's table and sits down. 

Michael was looking down at his phone when Luke arrived so he's surprised when he looks up to see the stubborn blonde boy sitting across from him. 

"Hi Mike," Luke greets with a small smile. 

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Michael questions, trying to hold back a huge smile. He doesn't know why but Luke makes him want to smile like a fool for hours. 

Luke takes out the purple folder he had last time and takes out a small stack of papers. 

"I have my draft and I really need a peer editor. When I read it over I wanted to burn it every time. I hate my writing so much," Luke says handing the essay to Michael. Luke slightly glares at the bundle of papers and Michael can practically feel his hatred burning through the essay in his hands. Michael knows the feeling. Everyone hates their writing as far as he knows. It can always be better and that's frustrating to everyone. 

Michael grabs a pen and reads through Luke's paper, leaving comments all over the place. He can feel Luke flinch every time his pen marks the paper but everything he's writing down isn't negative. Michael likes to tell people what they're doing right too. It's always good to know what you can do. 

After ten minutes, Michael hands the paper back to Luke and he scans the comments. He doesn't seem too distressed as he reads the blue ink. His face turns to surprise though when he flips to the last page and Michael's number is scrawled across the top with the message "if you ever need more help, call me." 

"You really didn't have to give me your number," Luke says, still staring at the messy handwriting. 

Michael shrugs. "I wanted to." 

"Oh. When do you get done?" Luke asks randomly. He really doesn't know why he's asking. He guesses he's just feeling alone and hurt. He wants a friend. 

"I can be done in like fifteen," Michael answers, maybe a little too quickly. 

"Do you wanna do something? Like get coffee or food?" Luke suggests. 

Michael nods his head. "Yeah, that sounds cool." 

"Okay, uh, cool. I'll just wait outside for you," Luke stutters and stands up with his things. 

"See you soon!" Michael exclaims, maybe a little too excitedly. Michael's a junior and he's barely made any friends. He's honestly starting to get desperate. He also just really likes Luke. 

Michael speaks with the supervising professor and then packs up his materials into his ratty, five year old book bag that's practically only a thin piece of fabric with a strap. Michael honestly doesn't know how it holds anything anymore. He knows he needs a new bag but forty dollars for a backpack seems ridiculous to the poor college student. 

Michael walks out of the library and spies Luke sitting on a bench nearby. He sits down next to him and slings his arm across the backside of the bench. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Michael inquires, casually. It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining and it doesn't feel too hot. There's students dispersed all around the quad. Michael usually isn't an outdoor person but today just might turn him into one. 

"Do you have a car?" Luke asks, turning to face Michael.

Michael slowly nods his head. "Uh yeah. I do. Why?" 

"I really want to get out of here," Luke replies, a grin threatening to spread across his face. 

Michael studies Luke's face a second before he smiles. "Okay, let's get out of here." 

\-- 

"Shit, I'm sooo drunk," Luke laughs, leaning against Michael for support. 

"That you are," Michael replies, the ghost of smile adorning his lips. Over the past few hours Michael has grown quite fond of Luke Hemmings. He's learned that Luke is an aspiring musician like himself and that his best friend recently came out as bi by stumbling into Luke's dorm, furiously kissing Luke's roommate. Luke still doesn't know his roommate's name either. Michael is almost positive he adores anything that Luke does. His laugh is like music (that's not creepy, right?) and Michael loves how Luke's nose crinkles when he laughs too. 

"Mikey," Luke whispers, his lips brushing against Michael's ear causing the older boy to shiver. 

"Hmm?" Michael replies, distracted by Luke's close proximity. 

"You're really pretty," Luke breathes and kisses behind Michael's ear. "Does anyone ever tell you that, Mikey?" he asks, leaning away a bit to see Michael's face. 

Michael hesitantly shakes his head. No one rarely ever pays attention to him let alone call him pretty. 

Luke's expression saddens. "That's such a shame," he mumbles while shaking his head. "You're honestly so beautiful. I love your skin. It's soft and its pale contrast with your tattoos is amazing. Michael, you're breath-taking," Luke confesses. Michael thinks he's going to cry. No one has ever complimented him so wonderfully. Michael doesn't know how Luke could ever think he isn't a writer with the words he just said. 

"Luke -- " Michael chokes out before a few tears spill out of his eyes. 

Luke's eyes widen at the realization that Michael's crying and he swiftly takes the shorter boy into his arms. He rubs Michael's back in comforting circles and whispers into blue hair about how everything is okay. 

Eventually Michael stops crying and he lets go of the fistful of Luke's shirt that he was clutching. He tries to escape Luke's protective arms but the blond boy isn't having it. 

"Mikey, are you okay?" he asks, looking down at Michael in concern. His blue eyes try to meet emerald ones but Michael shifts them downward. 

Michael sniffles. "Maybe now that you're here," he whispers. 

Luke gently tilts Michael's chin up so they can see each other. 

"I don't know who hurt you or why you're so sad but I promise I'll help make it better," Luke says quietly but with conviction. He doesn't feel very drunk anymore. 

Michael is sure he's going to cry again. Luke is too much. 

"Thank you," he manages to say before the distance between their mouths is closing and they're kissing. 

It's not a passionate, lust-filled kiss nor is it heated. It's a comforting kiss. It says 'don't worry. I've got you' and it's all Michael has ever wanted from anyone. Luke never knew a kiss could hold so much meaning. Luke never knew he could deeply care so much about someone as fast as he came to care deeply for Michael. 

When they both lean back slightly, Michael's cheeks are airbrushed a light pink and Luke's eyes are sparkling like the sea. 

"Can I take you on a proper date?" Luke asks. He really enjoyed kissing Michael and he really hopes Michael enjoyed it too because he'd like to kiss Michael everyday for the rest of his life. 

Michael nods. "Yeah, that'd be nice," he replies, smiling shyly. 

"Great!" Luke exclaims, earning him a few glares from other people walking down the street. 

Michael laughs and pulls Luke close. He nuzzles his nose in the crook of Luke's neck and Luke internally aw's at how adorable Michael is. He's so glad the blue haired boy scolded him for his English notes.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys wanted me to continue this so here's muke going on their first date :)

Luke nervously wipes his clammy hands on his tight, totally not ripped, black skinny jeans before he raises his hand and knocks on the door to Michael's apartment. He rocks on his feet and glances down the hallway, letting his mind wander, while he waits for Michael to actually answer the door. Luke is finally taking Michael out after a week from when he asked. They both were busy with classes so nothing worked out until the next Friday. Luke still hasn't made up with Ashton even though Michael constantly bothers him about it. Luke wants Ashton to come to him. Ashton's the one that has more explaining to do than Luke. It's awkward when Luke sees his roommate now. He almost asked to move in with Michael but figured that would be moving too fast. Just as Luke is wondering if he truly did see a cat scamper down the hallway or not the maroon door in front of him swings open. 

"Hi," Michael greets, his face lit with a smile. 

He looks hot as fuck. Luke almost drops the few daisies he was holding. Michael's wearing a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He has on his signature black skinny jeans and his hair is recently dyed red. Luke thinks he loves the red more than the blue and he really loved the blue. 

"Holy fuck," Luke says and then face palms. "I meant -- Jesus, you look hot. Wait, no -- hey! Oh god, I'm so embarrassing," he rambles, his cheeks growing warm. 

Michael laughs a glorious laugh, in Luke's opinion, before saying, "Thanks. Are those for me?" he asks pointing to the wilting daisies in Luke's hand. 

Luke looks at them and then lights up. "Oh yes! These are for you. I'm so sorry they look dead. They were alive like thirty minutes ago. I don't really know what happened," he replies and hands the daisies to Michael. 

Michael leans forward to grab them and kisses Luke's cheek before he disappears into his apartment to find the poor daisies water. Luke stays in the doorway, unsure if he's allowed inside Mike's apartment or not. Michael talks about loving getting to live on his own but for some reason the pair never hang out there anyway. Whenever they had free time the past week they'd go to coffee shops or the library to hang out. Sometimes they even went to Luke's cramped dorm room. Luke wonders if Michael's embarrassed to show his apartment to Luke or if he just really needs to clean. 

Michael reappears at the doorway a few minutes later and raises his eyebrows. "Ready to go?" 

Luke nods and extends his hand for Michael. Michael takes it willingly and then checks that his apartment is locked with his other hand. He turns and smiles at Luke. Luke returns the smile and then gently swings their arms as they walk down to the car Luke had to borrow from someone on his floor. 

They reach the car and Luke opens the passenger side door for Michael. Michael continues to smile as he slips inside the old, faded blue Dodge Neon. He chuckles when he notices the pink fuzzy dice hanging off the rear view mirror and when Luke slides in on the driver's side he quickly takes down the dice. 

"Sorry, 'M borrowing this from a floor mate," he mumbles as he starts the car.

"You should tell the person that those are an obstruction of sight anyway," Michael replies, still trying to hold back giggles. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "They can do what they want." 

"What if they get in an accident because of the dice and because you never said anything?" Michael inquires, his eyebrows raised. 

"Maybe I'll say something," Luke caves and glances over at Michael at a red light. 

"Little things matter," Michael says quietly and reaches for Luke's right hand. Luke releases his hand from the wheel and rests in on the center console so Michael can intertwine it with his. 

"Where are we going?" Michael asks after about fifteen minutes. He doesn't recognize where they are at all and he hopes Luke isn't lost. 

"It's a surprise," Luke says. 

"Stop being cliche," Michael tsks. 

"No," Luke says firmly. 

Michael rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. "Whatever. This better be good." 

After a few more minutes, Luke pulls into the parking lot of what appears to be an abandoned building and announces that they've arrived. 

"Are you going to murder me?" Michael asks, suspiciously as he gets out with Luke. 

"I like you too much," Luke confesses. "I wouldn't kill somebody that I liked." 

Michael's taken aback by Luke's confession for a second before he realizes that's what he's been wanting Luke to say for months now. 

"I really like you too," Michael replies, kissing Luke's hand. "Seriously, though. Where are we?" 

"You'll see," Luke teases and pulls Michael closer to the building. There's no lights on and Michael's pretty sure half of the windows are broken on the three story building. 

Luke yanks the front door open and practically drags Michael inside. The inside is surprisingly clean but there's not really any other indications that the building is ever used. Luke leads Michael down a maze of hallways and two flights of stairs before he stops. Michael can faintly hear music from somewhere and wonders if someone else is going to kill them. 

"Okay so like this is an underground music venue kind of thing," Luke explains as he starts walking towards the source of the music. "People are usually pretty cool. I told them you were coming and uh maybe I might be performing?" 

Michael stops walking and stares at Luke. The blonde boy fidgets and bites his lip. He's wringing his hands together and his eyes are pleading that Michael isn't mad. 

"This was too fast wasn't it? We should leave. Yeah, uh, I'm so sorry. This was a terrible idea. We can go," Luke rambles and turns to return the way they came. 

"Wait," Michael says. 

Luke turns back with a hopeful expression. 

"Yeah?" 

"I wanna do this." 

"Are you sure?" Luke asks. 

Michael wants to slap the ridiculously tall college student standing in front of him for being so oblivious. Instead though, he closes the space between the two and pulls Luke to his level. He softly kisses him. 

"Yeah. Let's do this," he whispers against Luke's lips. 

Luke nods. "O-okay." 

The pair officially enter the underground venue and are bombarded with raucous guitar and drumming. There's a crowd of maybe 50 people flailing their limbs and jumping to the beat of the music. The lighting is dim and there's a band on the small stage that's barely above floor level. The room smells of liquor and sweat. It's hot. Too hot. Michael can already feel his shirt sticking to him. He loves it. 

Luke smiles at him as they push through the crowd and join in the dancing closer to the stage. They jump wildly to the music, exchanging maniac grins, and not-so-innocent touches. Eventually the band announces their last song and Luke leans close to Michael. 

He whispers against the newly red-haired boy's ear, "I gotta get back stage. See you soon." 

When Luke pulls away he winks at Michael and then disappears into the crowd. Michael stares at the place where Luke was moments ago and wishes he was back already. Michael loves spending time with Luke. He loves being near Luke. He probably loves Luke too, somewhere deep inside him where he refuses to venture. 

The final song ends and the band thanks the crowd profusely. They promise to join the crowd soon and if anyone wants to buy their music they'll get it to them. As the crowd calms to wait for, Michael assumes, Luke, he pushes his way to the very front. He wants to be able to clearly see Luke. He wants Luke to be able to see him too. Michael's stomach tightens as he thinks about how Luke's clear blue eyes will be watching him again. 

The stage lights dim and Michael's heart races. The crowd begins to quiet itself but whispers can still be heard. The air thickens with anticipation. Everyone's ready to see another act and to lose themselves for a little while. There's a thump and then a "fuck" and Michael knows Luke tripped over something trying to get to the center mic. A second later the lights are raised again and Luke is standing in front of Michael with an acoustic guitar. There's an electric on a stand nearby as well and Michael realizes how talented Luke really is. 

Luke smiles at Michael and then looks out to the rest of the crowd. 

"How is everyone tonight!" he shouts into the mic. Everyone screams in reply. Michael only heard a few people actually answer the question. Luke smiles and laughs a little before continuing to speak. "I know you guys probably don't want to slow it down but I'm really feeling my acoustic today. I brought my electric though too, so don't worry. I'm going to play a few slow ones for a special someone," he glances over at Michael, "and then speed things up for the rest of you, yeah?" 

The crowd cheers and whistles. 

"Get on with it!" someone screams. 

Luke chuckles and then strums his first chord. 

"Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms," Luke sings softly and Michael thinks he might cry. This is one of his favorite Ed Sheeran songs. He also realizes Luke must love him somewhere deep inside himself as well. 

When the song is over Luke smiles down at Michael and Michael smiles back, his eyes glistening from joy and not anything else.

"Who's ready to speed things up?" Luke asks loudly and swaps his acoustic for the electric. The room fills with screams and then Luke's guitar joins the screams and everything is in motion. 

Luke's set is about forty five minutes and then he's rejoining Michael in the crowd. He's covered in sweat but so is Michael and neither seem to care when they both lean in for a kiss. It's hot, sloppy and open mouthed. Nothing like any of their previous kisses. Luke tries to get to Michael's neck but Michael gently pushes him. 

"So, you like me, huh?" Michael grins. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "I said I like you earlier. My feelings haven't changed." 

"I like you too. A lot," Michael confesses, his eyes begging Luke to understand maybe he feels more and suspects Luke does too despite his words. 

He's not sure if Luke gets the message or not when he smiles and pulls Michael close again. 

"I really don't want to go back to my dorm," he whispers like it's a secret between them. 

"Don't you have to return the car?" Michael asks. 

"He can deal without it a little longer," Luke reasons. "I don't want to leave you." 

Michael's heart clenches and he knows he doesn't want Luke to leave either. 

"Then don't go," he says and pulls Luke down for another kiss. 

\-- 

Michael wakes up laying on Luke's chest with the blonde boy still asleep. His breathing is slow and even. The sun is barely shining through Michael's dark curtains and Michael feels good. He kinda wants to wake up like this every day. He knows Luke hates his dorm but if he moved in would they be moving too fast? What even are they? 

Luke shifts a little and his eyes flutter open. "Mike?" he mumbles, raising a hand to rub the sleep from his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Yeah?" Michael answers, lifting his head a little. 

Luke smiles and pulls Michael closer to him. He runs his hand through Michael's hair and Michael hums in approval. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Luke speaks up. "I forgot to ask last night, but Michael, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Michael smiles and tilts his chin to kiss Luke quickly. "Yeah, of course," he breathes. 

Luke kisses Michael's forehead. "Good, because you make me happy." 

Michael's heart warms to hear those words from Luke. Luke makes Michael happy too. 

"You know I've had the biggest crush on you for awhile now? Like since your first day probably," Michael confesses barely above a whisper. They're the only ones in the average-sized apartment but the confession feels confidential like something meant to be said quietly. 

"Really?" Luke asks, his eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah. I thought you were so beautiful. I still think you're beautiful," Michael says, heat rising to his cheeks. "I never thought you'd like me back." 

"Aw, baby, I like you so much," Luke coos and peppers Michael's face in kisses. The smaller boy dissolves into a fit of giggles and tries to escape Luke. 

"Stop!" Michael whines and Luke finally shows mercy. Michael rolls out of bed and stretches his arms above his head. His shirt rises and shows a little of his tummy which Luke finds adorable. Michael quickly drops his arms and pulls his shirt down. 

"Michael, you're beautiful," Luke says as Michael rolls his eyes and turns away. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asks. 

Luke shrugs and then realizes Michael can't see him. "Dunno," he replies. 

Michael turns back and extends his hand. "Come on, let's go find something." 

The two walk hand-in-hand to Michael's small kitchen down the hall. Michael opens and closes cupboards pulling out random food items and placing them on the counter. When he goes to start a pot of coffee Luke moves behind him and wraps his arms around the red-haired boy's waist. Luke lazily kisses Michael's neck and he relaxes into the younger boy's touch. 

"Is it too much if I ask you to move in, like right now?" Michael asks. Luke stops kissing Michael's neck and steps back slightly. Michael turns around and is afraid he'll see Luke looking at him like he's crazy. Instead Luke's smiling. 

"Maybe we're moving too fast but I'd love to get out of that cramped dorm and move in here. Then I can have you in my arms every night," Luke replies. 

"What if we start to hate each other? Maybe this a bad idea," Michael blurts. His mind won't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong now. 

"We'll worry about it later, okay?" Luke assures Michael. "Now, what's for breakfast?" 

The two eat breakfast together, enjoying each other's presence and excitedly making plans for Luke to move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to keep writing more. Not sure how long this will be but I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> also if you want to talk to me on tumblr you can :) hemmingsindahood.tumblr.com


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke moves in in more ways than one *waggles eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some smut at the end in case that makes anyone uncomfortable you can skip it and I won't be offended

"I think that's it," Luke says as he drops a box of his things on the floor of Michael's apartment. Luke is officially moved into Mike's apartment and he couldn't be more happy. He didn't have too much stuff but it still took them a few hours to move it all since Mike's car is small. Luke returned the car he borrowed after the pair had breakfast and the guy had totally forgotten he had lent his car out. Luke stole the fuzzy dice. 

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Michael whines, staring at the grand total of four average sized boxes of Luke's belongings. 

Luke only laughs and shakes his head. Michael glares at him. 

"I'm serious. Four boxes is a lot! What even was in the one you made me carry?" Michael asks. 

Luke shrugs. "Maybe it was my textbooks?" 

Michael throws his arms into the air. "That's the heaviest box! Why would you make me carry the heaviest box? You know I don't work out," Michael huffs and Luke can't help but smile fondly at his boyfriend. 

"Mikey, come 'ere," Luke says softly, his arms open. The smaller boy drops his arms and walks into his boyfriends arms. He wraps his arms tightly around Luke and Luke rubs small circles on his back. "You know, I think I love you. I think I've loved you for awhile now," Luke murmurs into Michael's hair. 

Michael pulls back slightly so he can see Luke. "What?" he asks because he wants to hear Luke say it again. He has to know it's real.

"I think I love you, Mike. I think I've loved you since you told me I wrote my essay outline without thinking. I love you," Luke says, his eyes shining with the emotion he's confessing. Luke feels like he's going to explode with love. He doesn't know if he can imagine life without the colorful haired boy standing in front of him. Ever since they met they've been Luke and Michael, Michael and Luke; they've been together ever second they possibly could be. Luke doesn't want that to end. 

Michael leans up and kisses Luke softly. "I love you too," he whispers against his lover's lips. 

Luke kisses Michael, hard. He pulls his boyfriend as close to him as possible and tangles one of his hands in Michael's hair. Michael grasps the front of Luke's shirt in one hand and pulls at the small hairs at the back of Luke's neck with his other. Luke groans and wishes he could just get Michael closer to him. 

"Bed. Now," Luke manages to say before he picks up Michael and carries him to their room anyway. 

He lays Michael down and then moves his lips to Michael's soft neck. He sucks at the base of his neck and Michael attempts to hold back a moan. 

"Don't hold back, baby," Luke whispers and pulls the collar of Michael's shirt aside to kiss his collarbones. "Need this off," he mumbles, beginning to push the fabric up. 

Michael grabs his wrist and Luke looks up at him. Michael's eyes are pleading for Luke to leave his shirt alone. Luke's eyes soften as he remembers how much his lover hates himself. 

"Mikey, you're so beautiful. I love your tummy. It's so much better than anyone with a six-pack. I love your pale skin that contrasts so wonderfully with your tattoos and your hair. And your eyes, damn, I love your eyes so much. They're very unique like you. Michael, you're so special to me. I love you, I love you," Luke says and then kisses Michael. 

"I love you too but can we please keep it on?" Michael practically begs. 

Luke sighs and pecks Michael's lips. "Of course, baby. Can I push it up a little to kiss your tummy?" 

Michael nods and Luke grins. He scoots down Michael's body and pushes his shirt up just enough to expose the trail of hair disappearing into Michael's pants. Luke kisses the skin there and travels his lips down until they're at the waistband of Michael's jeans. 

"Tell me what you want," Luke whispers. 

"Everything," Michael breathes. He looks up to watch Luke between his legs and almost moans at the sight. Luke is so sexy.

"Okay," Luke smirks and pulls down Michael's pants. He struggles a little with the tight fabric but eventually pulls the skinny jeans completely off. 

He then stands up and pulls his own shirt off. He hops around to yank his skinnies off while Michael stifles giggles and rolls his eyes fondly at his idiot boyfriend. 

Luke climbs back on the bed and whispers, "Shut up," to Michael before kissing him. Michael wraps his legs around Luke's hips and pulls the boy closer, slowly grinding up. 

"Please, Lukey," he whines. 

Luke curses and then asks, "Where's the stuff?" 

Michael reaches across his bed to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. He tosses it to Luke and then lies down. Luke catches it and then looks back at Michael quizzically, "Are you sure?" 

Michael looks up at Luke innocently. "You're clean, right?" 

Luke nods. "Yeah, but -- " 

"Shh, baby, I wanna feel you." 

"Shit. Yeah, okay, okay," Luke mutters and tugs Michael's boxers down. 

Luke squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up a bit. His pointer finger teases Michael's rim and the older boy whimpers. 

"Stop teasing," he grits through his teeth. 

Luke listens and slowly slides his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Michael clenches and Luke leans up to kiss him. 

"You gotta relax," he whispers, kissing Michael's jaw. 

"I know," Michael whines. "I haven't bottomed in forever." 

"Shh, you're okay. I got you," Luke says and then kisses Michael again. A few seconds into the kiss Michael relaxes and Luke slides his finger the rest of the way in. He slowly begins to move it in and out until Michael is panting and begging for more. Luke gently adds a second finger and ten minutes later he's three fingers deep with a totally wrecked Michael beneath him. 

"Please Luke. Oh god, please, please," Michael begs, his voice high. 

Luke removes his fingers and takes off his boxers. He squeezes more lube onto his hand and then strokes himself to make sure he's completely lubed up. 

"Are you sure?" he asks again, grabbing Michael's hand and lacing their fingers together. He brings their hands to his mouth and kisses Michael's knuckles. 

"Yes. Luke, I need you," Michael replies and Luke kisses Michael as he slowly pushes in. Luke drops his head to rest in the crook of Michael's neck while he waits for him to adjust. 

"I love you," he whispers and softly kisses Michael's neck. 

"I love you too. You can move now," Michael says in response. 

Luke slowly begins to move in and out of Michael until he begins begging Luke to stop treating him like a baby. 

"Luke, babe, I promise I can take it. You can speed it up," Michael pleas, moving one of his legs to wrap around Luke's hips. 

"Okay," Luke huffs and then readjusts himself so he's leaning on his left arm. He picks up the speed and quickly they're both a panting, moaning mess. 

"'M close, so close," Luke whines and starts to wrap his free hand around Michael's member. 

"J-just you," Michael pants. 

Luke swears and then works to find a better angle, knowing he's found it when Michael's moans go up a few octaves. Luke thrusts a few more times before Michael is coming all over his shirt, a broken version of Luke's name falling off his lips. A second later Luke comes as well, a whispered I love you and Michael's name filling the air. 

Luke gently pulls out and flops onto the bed beside Michael. Neither boy says anything for what feels like eternity. They just lay in each other's presence and post-orgasmic bliss. 

Eventually Michael breaks the silence with a breathy laugh. "Can we do that every day?" 

Luke laughs and rolls to face his boyfriend. "I don't know. We might get tired," he jokes. 

"I don't think I could ever tire of you," Michael replies honestly. 

"That's good because I'm not going anywhere," Luke promises with a smile. "Now let's get cleaned up and finish moving in my shit." 

Michael rolls his eyes at how fast the blonde-haired boy can go from fluffy and adorable to demanding. 

"Your cum is leaking out of my ass," Michael complains as they walk to the bathroom. 

"You didn't want to use a condom," Luke reminds him playfully. 

"Whatever," Michael mumbles as the pair enters the bathroom to shower together. 

The rest of the evening is spent finding homes for all of Luke's belongings and eating takeaway while watching movies on the tv. Maybe the pair was in each other's space more than usual but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut wasn't too bad!! I have some ideas for the next chapter but I'm not really sure where this story should go. Any suggestions?


	4. BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes he can't lose his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so !! much !! fluff !!
> 
> also like the longest chapter I've posted in awhile

"You know you have to talk to him sometime right?" Michael says as Luke ignores another call from Ashton. 

Luke sighs. "I know. I know I do. I just, I don't know, I feel so betrayed. I'm his best friend and he didn't tell me. I feel stupid for not seeing it too." 

"Come here," Michael says, opening his arms for Luke. Luke scooches across the couch and crawls into Michael's lap. Michael pulls the blonde boy close and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Where do I even start?" Luke asks, his voice quiet. 

"Maybe answer one of his calls?" Michael suggests. 

Luke sighs and tries to wrap his arms around Michael's waist. He's way too long to be attempting this cuddle right now but neither boy seems to care. Eventually Luke seems satisfied with his new position, clutching his boyfriend like a koala. 

"Whaifhesmadatme?" Luke mumbles into Michael's chest. 

"What?" 

"What if he's mad at me?" Luke repeats, louder this time. 

"Babe. He's probably going to be a little mad that you've been ignoring him but I'm sure he'll take you back. You've been friends for like forever, right? It'll be fine. You need to keep good friends. Don't let this get between you guys," Michael advises. 

"Fuck, you're right," Luke groans and rolls off his boyfriend. "I'll be back later," he adds with a small smile. 

"I'll be writing a history paper I've been holding off," Michael replies a smile also adorning his lips. 

"Love you," Luke says, his smile growing a thousand times. He loves getting to tell Michael that. He doesn't know how he fell so fast but the shorter boy makes him feel like a better person. He truly loves Michael. 

"Love you too, dork," Michael teases and suppresses a laugh when Luke pouts. "Now get going before I decide that you're too smelly to live with me anymore." 

"Oh my god! I'm leaving!" Luke exclaims and quickly backs away towards the door. 

Michael laughs as he watches his boyfriend fumble with the door knob and then stumble out of the apartment. He really loves Luke. 

\-- 

Luke's been pacing outside Ashton's dorm at least five minutes now. A few students have walked past and given him a weird look but Luke barely notices. He's so nervous to talk to Ashton. He knows he messed up too and he's scared Ashton doesn't want to be friends anymore. They haven't spoken in almost two weeks. That's the longest that they've ever gone without speaking to one another. 

After a few more laps the guy who was Luke's roommate shows up in the hallway. Luke freezes when he sees the tan, raven-haired boy. He honestly still doesn't know this guy's name which is really awkward. The guy notices Luke and also freezes. It's like they're in an old western movie and having a standoff. Suddenly it feels like there's no one besides the two boys in the hallway staring each other down. Eventually Luke finds it in him to talk and wishes he hadn't. 

"I, uh, I still don't know your name? I kinda just call you raven-hair in my head so, um, yeah, that's -- that's a thing," Luke nervously chuckles. 

"Oh. I'm Calum," he says and scratches the back of his neck. "Are you here to see Ash? I can go. I know you guys haven't spoken in awhile and, um, yeah, I'll just go," Calum says and then walks back down the hallway. 

Luke turns back to Ashton's door and then knocks quickly before he can chicken out anymore. Ashton opens the door a moment later and the two boys stare at each other. No one says a word for a full minute. 

Luke studies his best friend and notices how un-put-together he is. His usually slightly tamed curls are left natural and sticking in all directions. The bags under his eyes seem darker and he's wearing an oversized shirt with basketball shorts. This is not the Ashton that Luke knows. Luke can't help but think he's the reason Ashton has unraveled so much. 

"I'm sorry," Luke blurts. It's killing him seeing how hurt his friend is. Luke wants his friend back. 

Ashton slowly opens his door further and steps aside. Luke takes that as a signal to walk in so he does. Ashton's dorm looks as bad as he does. Nothing is put away and Luke's pretty sure he sees a pizza box or two under the bed. He really hopes they're empty or haven't been there long. 

Luke awkwardly stands in the middle of the dorm, unsure of what to do or say next. Ashton sits on his bed (after pushing aside a few Chinese takeaway containers) and looks up at his friend. 

"Why are you sorry?" Ashton asks. 

"Because I was a jerk and overreacted. I shouldn't have given you the silent treatment. That was so horrible of me. Please, please forgive me. I've been such a shitty friend this year and I feel terrible. I don't wanna lose you, you're my best friend," Luke says, sincerity evident in his voice. 

"Luke, you really don't need to be sorry. I should've told you what was going on with me. It wasn't fair of me to spring it on you. Honestly, I didn't know Calum was your roommate. You never learned his name, how could I have know? It doesn't matter now anyways. We're both sad and miss each other so let's stop this whole thing and just make up," Ash says, his voice hopeful at the end. 

Luke smiles and moves to hug his friend. "I've missed you so so much," he whispers. 

"I've missed you too. Now, tell me about Michael," Ash replies. 

Luke's face lights up and he animatedly begins to tell the story of how he and Mikey met. He's sure he makes Michael sound like some sort of Greek god but he doesn't care. Luke really appreciates and loves Michael. He hopes that's obvious to his best friend. 

When he finishes his story Ash blinks and then smiles. "That's wonderful, Lukey! You're growing up so fast, aw!" he teases, ruffling Luke's hair. 

"Ash!" Luke whines and ducks away from his hands. He attempts to fix his hair but gives up quickly. 

"We should like go on a double date," Ash suggests after Luke sighs in defeat over his hair. 

Luke glances at the older boy and shrugs. "I'll see if Michael's up for it. When were you thinking?" 

"Hmm. When are you two usually free?" Ash asks. 

"Saturday," Luke answers truthfully. Between him and Michael they have some sort of class or activity every day of the week. It can make spending time together hard but they make it work. 

"Same for Cal and I. Let's do it next Saturday if Michael and Calum are okay with it," Ash says to finalize the plans. 

"Okay," Luke agrees, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm so glad we're back to being friends." 

"Me too, buddy, me too," Ash replies, his own smile unable to hide. 

The pair spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning Ashton's dorm and catching up on everything they missed while not speaking. The vibe in the dorm is as if they never stopped talking to each other for two weeks. It's like they picked up exactly where they left off. Luke is really glad that things turned out so well and Ashton is just glad to have his best friend back. 

\-- 

"Come on, Luke! This was your idea, how will it look if you're late? I honestly cannot believe you sometimes. Your damn hair always looks flawless now let's go!" Michael shouts from the doorway of their apartment. Luke's been in the bathroom styling his hair for the double date with Cashton (Luke thought of it one night after mind-blowing sex and Michael rolled his eyes -- this kid) and they're supposed to be at the restaurant in ten minutes. The restaurant is twenty minutes away. 

"Okay I'm coming!" Luke yells and there's a clamor as he trips over his own feet to rush to the door. Michael laughs loudly at the clumsiness of his boyfriend. Luke pouts when he sees Michael doubled over. "'S not funny," Luke protests. 

"Yes, it is! Now get your cute ass out the door," Michael orders and swings the door open for Luke to walk out. 

Luke huffs and sticks his tongue out as he passes Michael. Michael chuckles and then locks the door. He turns to follow Luke down the hall but bumps into the tall blonde's chest instead. 

"Oh, hello," he says and tilts back a little. 

Luke grabs the sides of his face and crashes their lips together. The kiss is messy and Michael doesn't want to cut it short but he knows they're late and he hates being late so he pushes away. 

He offers Luke a lopsided grin and extends his hand. "Come on, we really gotta go." 

Luke intertwines theirs hands and they walk out to Michael's car, arms swinging between them. 

The drive to the restaurant is quick but they're still late anyway, a detail Michael won't let Luke forget. Michael enjoys being punctual while his partner doesn't seem to care when he arrives to things. Michael should've known since the blonde boy would be late to English almost every day. 

The pair enters the restaurant and sees Ashton and Calum sitting at a booth along the side. It's next to a huge window and there's a nice view of the town. Michael and Luke weave their way through the restaurant and then sit across from their friends. Luke never realized but Michael and Calum were fairly good friends before he met Michael. Luke is never going to not know the name of the people around him ever again. Things get too complicated when he doesn't know apparently. 

Ashton smiles at Luke and Michael as they slide into the booth. Luke smiles back while Michael struggles to take his phone out of his pocket so he can sit more comfortably. Luke rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and then turns to Ash. 

"How are you?" he asks, his voice warm and welcoming. 

"I'm good, Luke. How've you been?" Ash answers with a smile. 

"Great actually. Living with Michael has been really great," Luke says and smiles fondly at the red-haired boy seated next to him. 

Calum makes a gagging sound and everyone looks at him. He shrugs, "What? They're so cute it makes me wanna puke." 

Luke blushes when he realizes how his eyes automatically shifted to Michael and how his hand has been lingering on the shorter boy's thigh ever since they sat down. Luke isn't sure if they ever have a moment where they're not touching when they're with each other. 

"'M sorry," Luke mumbles, looking down. He begins to retract his hand from Michael's thigh as well but Michael moves his hand to stop him. Luke looks up at his boyfriend who smiles softly. Luke relaxes and decides to leave his hand. 

Everyone begins chatting about school and work until a waitress shows up to take their orders. She leaves with a smile and promising to be back soon with food. Everyone continues their conversation, laughing with their heads thrown back or doubled over clutching their stomachs. It's all around a good time especially once the food comes. By the time everyone is done eating everyone feels as if they've all been friends since forever. 

"It was really nice getting to know you, Ash," Michael comments as everyone begins stacking the empty plates at the end of the table. 

"I really enjoyed getting to know you too! Now I know why Luke never shuts up about you," he replies. 

Luke glares at him for a second before deciding it isn't worth it. 

Michael chuckles lightly and then glances at his boyfriend. "It's nice to know he talks about me that much. I like being the only thing on his mind." 

Luke's face tints red as he turns to look at Michael. "Of course you'll all I think about." 

"Good," Michael replies and then pecks Luke's lips. 

"Ugh! Young love!" Calum laughs. 

Ashton rolls his eyes and then leans over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Calum scrunches his face in mock disgust and his eyes giveaway how happy he is. The group makes their way to the front and pays their bill before walking out to their cars. They hug each other goodbye and then go their separate ways home. 

In the car Michael and Luke's hand are intertwined across the console again. The radio plays Michael's rock Pandora station and he hums along to the songs as they drive home. 

At a red light Michael looks at Luke and says, "Tonight was really nice." 

Luke looks back at his boyfriend. "Yeah, it was. We should hang out with them more often." 

Michael hums. "We should." 

The rest of the drive is quiet and then they're finally home in their apartment. They agreed on the walk up that they'd go straight to bed but it doesn't seem to be working as Luke falls while trying to take off his skinny jeans. 

"You're such a klutz!" Michael exclaims with a loud laugh. Luke can never get his jeans off and Michael doesn't know why he continually persists to wear the tight fabric. 

"Shut up and help me!" Luke whines from the floor. He drops his hands from where he was trying to pull the fabric off his ankles and stares up at Michael with wide eyes. Michael rolls his and then hunches over to grab the end of Luke's jeans. He pulls and they come off easily. 

"There ya go," he says and then walks off to the bathroom. When he comes back Luke is curled in on himself on the bed with the blankets tucked under his chin. All that's really visible is his head with his blue eyes piercing the dim lightly of the room. He blearily looks at his boyfriend and mumbles something Michael can't make out. 

"What was that?" Michael asks. 

"Come cuddle me," Luke says a little louder. 

Michael grins and then gets in the bed. He wraps his arms around Luke and pulls the taller boy close to his body. He kisses Luke's shoulder and then snuggles his head against Luke's broad back. Luke lifts a hand to intertwine with the one Michael has wrapped around his waist and sighs happily. 

"I love you," Luke whispers, sleepily. 

"I love you too," Michael replies and then they both slip away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS ON SGFG??


	5. So in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's getting sick and Luke takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first little bit can be triggering so please read it at your own discretion. If you wanna skip it just start reading at the little dashes. I love you all and you're all wonderful, beautiful people :)

English Love Affair Ch 5 

Michael stands in front of the mirror wearing only a pair of black boxers. He stares at his reflection with a frown etched across his face. He scowls slightly when he notices that he's a little more pudgy than usual. He pokes at his stomach and sighs. Why can't he be beautiful? He thinks about how toned Luke is compared to him and he feels embarrassed. How could Luke ever love him? 

Luke finishes washes the breakfast dishes and walks back to the room he shares with Mikey. When he walks in he sees his beautiful boy standing in front of the mirror frowning deeply at the reflection staring back at him. Luke wishes Michael could see how pretty he is. 

"Looking good, babe," he says to make his presence known. 

Michael gasps and quickly reaches for a t-shirt. Luke strides across the room just as fast and snatches the t-shirt before Michael can shrug it on. Michael groans and tries to grab the shirt but Luke holds it above his head knowing his boyfriend is too short to reach the piece of fabric. 

"Luke," Michael huffs in annoyance. "Can I please have my shirt?" Luke doesn't waver and looks down at his boyfriend with sad eyes. Michael averts his gaze and then looks back up suddenly. "You know what? I can get a different shirt," he says and moves past Luke to his dresser. 

Luke turns around and gently pushes the drawer shut after Michael opens it. Michael turns to glare at Luke. "Why won't you let me put on a damn shirt!?" he yells in frustration. Luke still doesn't move. "Luke, please," he pleas, his voice cracking at the end. 

"Mikey," Luke says so quietly Michael almost doesn't hear it. 

"What?" he spits, beginning to turn away from Luke. 

"You know you're really beautiful to me. I tell you that like every day. I don't know why you refuse to listen to me and I can't say that I'll ever fully understand. I really want you to be happy and seeing you hurt this much hurts me too, Michael. I want to help but you have to let me," Luke finally says the words that have been turning over and over in his head for weeks now. 

Michael is still turned away from Luke and Luke isn't sure if he heard a single word he just said. After a few moments of neither boy moving, Luke offers Michael his shirt. He takes the soft fabric and pulls it over his head. Finally Michael faces Luke, his face tinted red and tears stained on his cheeks. Luke swears his heart breaks. 

"Okay," Michael says. 

"Okay?" Luke repeats just to make sure. 

Michael nods. "Yeah. I don't want us hurting." 

Luke pulls Michael into his body and hugs him tightly. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you," Luke mumbles into red hair.

"I love you too," Michael replies. 

\-- 

"Mr. Hemmings, could you please tell me the meter of line 15?" the English professor asks Luke as he swears and glances at the poem on his desk. 

"Um," he says, chewing his lip. Is spoil one or two syllables? Where's the emphasis in honey? He desperately wants to ask Michael but Michael thinks he's getting sick so he stayed home today. "Uh, iambic pentameter?" 

"Good! I see you've finally been listening," the professor praises and then moves on to the next subject. 

Luke feels like shit. He only guessed and got lucky. He doesn't deserve his professor thinking he's improving when he's not. Sure, his essays have become a lot more organized since Michael started peer editing them but Luke doesn't think he's learning from his mistakes. He sighs and continues attempting to take notes while he waits for the class to end. 

At the end of class Luke rushes out of the lecture hall as fast as he can. He has three hours before his next class and he wants to check on Michael before sitting through any more lectures. Luke half sprints the four block walk to his and Michael's apartment. He really hates English and really misses Michael. 

Once he's at the apartment building he sprints up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator because that's just how impatient he is. When he tries to open the door though he drops the key three times until Michael swings the door open for him. 

"I thought there was an elephant coming to eat me and then I realized it was my giant of a boyfriend," Michael deadpans as he swings the door open further to let Luke in. 

Luke huffs in annoyance but kisses Michael's forehead anyway. It's hot. Michael must be running a fever. 

"Babe, how are you?" Luke asks as he walks to the medicine cabinet to grab a thermometer and Tylenol. 

"I'm okay. What are you doing?" Michael asks, trailing behind Luke. 

"Getting a thermometer and Tylenol," Luke replies, the unsaid "duh" hanging in the air. 

"I just checked my temperature," Michael protests when Luke emerges from the bathroom with the thermometer. 

Luke offers it to Michael with his eyebrows raised. It's a silent challenge and Michael knows he's going to lose before he even tries to fight back. He grabs the thermometer and places it under his tongue. They wait a few seconds until there's a beep and then they lean over the device to read the temperature. 100 degrees. 

"Michael!" Luke exclaims and rushes to the kitchen for a glass of water. He fills a glass quickly and then shakes out the right amount of Tylenol pills. "Here, take these. I'm going to skip Psych and stay home with you, okay?" 

Luke holds out the water and pills for Michael and the shorter boy takes them. He swallows the pills and drinks the whole glass of water before speaking. "You really don't need to skip classes too. I'll be fine. Seriously." 

Luke shakes his head adamantly. "Nope, I'm staying with you." 

Michael whines in protest. He's not used to having anyone around that cares about him so much. He also feels bad for making Luke miss classes. He doesn't want Luke to fail college because of him. Michael's not sure how he'd be able to live with himself if that happened. 

"Please, just go to Psych. I promise I'll be fine for two hours," Michael says, hoping Luke will give in. 

Luke walks so he's standing in front of Michael and then places his hands on Michael's shoulders. He makes sure Michael's looking at him when he says, "I'm not going to go to Psych and spend the whole period worrying about you. I can get the notes I miss and make up the work. I'll be fine. Please, let me stay home with you. I'll make you soup and then we can cuddle." 

Michael knew he wasn't going to deny Luke staying home the second Luke was in his space. Michael had never realized how empty the apartment feels without Luke and was literally counting the seconds until Luke's classes would be done. Usually on a class day Michael spends most of his day on campus not at home alone. He hasn't spent a significant amount of time alone in a month or so. Somehow he's managed to be with someone whether it be Luke, Calum, or sometimes even Ashton. 

"Soup does sound good," Michael replies, a smile threatening to break through. 

"Okay! Awesome!" Luke says and hugs Michael. "You can go pick out a movie or something while I start the soup. You need lots of rest. And also water. Fill up the big water bottle and I want to see it gone by the end of the movie," Luke rambles. He kind of sounds like Michael's mother but Michael doesn't want to say anything. He just smiles fondly at his boyfriend and fills up the water bottle like he was told. Luke ushers him out to the living room with strict orders to "take it easy." 

As soon as Michael's gone Luke dials his mom's number and prays she answers. 

"Luke! Honey, how are you? How's college?" his mom asks. 

"Uh, all good. Can I get your soup recipe? I'm just really craving it," Luke lies and feels a little bad about it. He hasn't told her about Michael and he feels even worse about that. Every time he goes to bring it up he somehow manages to talk himself back out of it again. He doesn't know why exactly. His mom knows he's gay and he wants the whole world to know he's dating Michael. He just can't tell her for some reason though. 

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Liz asks suspiciously. She knows when her son is lying. 

"Yeah. I promise I'm fine. I just really want soup," Luke says, hoping he sounds convincing. 

"Hmm, fine. I'll email it to you when we hang up, okay? I really want to know how you are though. We've barely talked since the beginning of this semester. Have you made any new friends?" Liz pushes. Her son is definitely not telling her something and she is going to find out what. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I have a new friend. His name's Michael and he helps me with English. I really lo- like him. He's cool," Luke replies and even to his ears he knows he said too much. 

"Luke, honey, have you asked him out yet?" Liz asks right away. 

"Yeah, mom. We've kinda been dating for like a month now? I moved in with him because you know how much I hated that dorm room," Luke says and peers into the living room. Michael's lying in the couch watching whatever he found on tv. He drinks from the water bottle and Luke smiles. God, he's so in love. 

"Luke Robert Hemmings!" Liz exclaims and Luke winces. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need to meet this Michael boy. Do you think he can come to Thanksgiving with you?" 

Luke shrugs and then realizes his mom can't see him. "I don't know. I'll ask him. He's sick though so I'm really sorry to cut this short but I wanna make him some soup." 

"I knew you didn't just want my soup," Liz says. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "Love you." 

"Love you too. Don't forget I wanna see Michael at Thanksgiving." 

"Okay, bye," Luke says and hangs up the phone. He waits for his mother's email and then gets to work making the soup. 

\-- 

"Here you go," Luke says and hands Michael a bowl of soup. 

Michael grins and takes the bowl from his boyfriend. He blows on it gently and then sips some of it. "Holy shit. This is really good," he says, looking at Luke in surprise. He didn't realize Luke was actually good at cooking. 

Luke shrugs nonchalantly and then sinks down on the couch beside Michael. "I used my mom's recipe you should probably thank her." 

Michael nods. "I will if I ever meet her." 

"Yeah, about that. She wants to know if you'll come to Thanksgiving dinner with us," Luke says. 

"Oh. Yeah, I'll go," Michael replies. 

"Really?" Luke asks, his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure you're not doing anything with your own family?" 

Michael shakes his head. "We can never afford to fly me out for Thanksgiving and Christmas so I just go home at the end of the semester." 

"Oh. Well you're always welcome at the Hemmings resident. Or at least I hope you will be. I'm sure my family will love you. I mean, I love you," Luke says, shooting Michael a lopsided grin. 

"Yeah, you do love me," Michael replies. "I guess I love you too." 

Luke playfully shoves Michael. "Dork," he snorts. 

"Nah, that's you," he fires back and laughs, unable to control himself. 

"Whatever. Eat your soup and then cuddle me." 

"You're so clingy." 

"I just like having you close." 

"Aww. You know I like having you close too," Michael says and places his half empty bowl of soup on the coffee table. He scoots closer to Luke and tucks his head under Luke's chin. "I like being right here," he mumbles as Luke wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. 

Luke kisses the top of his head. "I like it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! 
> 
> first of all, happy Halloween for those who celebrate it! If you're partying or trick-or-treating, please stay safe tonight! 
> 
> second, so November is National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) and the Nanowrimo organization runs a program to challenge writers to write 50k words in the month of November. I'll be doing that this year so updates on this story are going to slow down A LOT. I was thinking of writing fanfiction for nano anyway so maybe I'll post that story here? it'll be really unedited and have tons of plot holes but if you guys want to read it I'll post it as I go. 
> 
> ALSO, the comments you guys leave always make me smile so much. thank you if you've ever left a comment :) 
> 
> sorry this was long af. I hope everyone has a good weekend!


	6. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason San Franciso makes me think of Muke so this chapter happened...

"I love your thighs," Luke whispers as his lips ghost over the pale skin of Michael's thighs. 

Michael squirms under Luke and bites his lip to stop himself from pathetically whining. He both loves and curses Luke's ability to turn him into a withering mess with only a few gentle caresses and barely heard words. 

"Gonna make you feel so good," Luke murmurs and kisses the head of Michael's cock. 

"Please, please, I need you," Michael whines. Luke is so hot like this and Michael kinda wants to die but in a good way. Like drifting away to heaven on an orgasmic bliss sort of way. 

Luke licks Michael's shaft while holding Michael's hips down so he doesn't move too much. Michael whimpers and Luke decides he's teased the boy long enough. He takes as much of Michael into his mouth as he can and sucks hard. 

"Fuck, Luke, 'M not gonna last," Michael pants as Luke continues his notorious mission to make Michael feel as good as possible. Luke bobs his head and then licks the underside of the shaft making Michael groan. He hums and then pulls off. Michael swears and tries not to whimper at the loss of contact. 

"I wanna try something," Luke says and Michael looks at him quizzically. 

"Uh, okay?" he says uncertainly. What the hell is Luke going to do to him? 

"Nothing kinky...yet," Luke smirks and then ducks his head. Michael groans and falls back against the bed. 

Luke first massages Michael's balls and Michael thinks that's all he wanted to do, not sure why it's a new thing but Luke is weird. Then Luke moves his hand under Michael's ballsack and presses -- oh, ohh, that feels good. 

"Luke, shit. What the fuck? Oh my god," Michael uncontrollably babbles. 

"Guess it works," Luke laughs and then wraps his hand around Michael's cock. He leans up to kiss Michael and then moves his hand faster, twisting his wrist just how Michael likes it. When he's sure Mikey's close he presses his hand to Michael's perineum again. Michael's whole body convulses as he comes and Luke holds him through it. 

When Michael calms down Luke kisses his forehead and whispers, "I love you." 

Michael laughs breathily. "I love you too." 

They get up and shower after that. Michael may or may not have dropped to his knees the second they got in the shower. Their neighbor may or may not of yelled at them to "keep it down." They didn't care. 

After the shower Luke falls (again) while trying to put on his skinny jeans and Michael rolls on the floor laughing (again). Then Luke throws a shirt at Michael and Michael begins to put it on when he realizes it's the shirt he used to wipe cum off Luke last night. 

"Oh my god! Ew, Luke!" he exclaims and runs out of the bedroom and to their small laundry room. He grabs other miscellaneous dirty clothes on the way and shoves them all in the washer. He sighs and then calmly walks back to the room. 

He returns to see Luke has stolen his Green Day shirt and is lounging on the bed reading his English book. Luke actually looks kind of cute and Michael kind of wants to wrap him up and never let him go. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Luke mumbles and then looks up. 

Michael shakes his head. "I'd rather have you here then just a picture." 

"You're so fucking cheesy," Luke replies, but his fond smile lets Michael know he secretly loves it. 

"That's me. A big pile of cheese," Michael replies and then steals one of Luke's blink-182 shirts. 

Luke snorts. "Please, don't ever say that again." 

Michael shrugs and then walks to lay next to Luke. Luke drops the book onto the bedside table and then looks over at his boyfriend. 

"I think we should hang out with Ash and Cal today," Michael suggests, while drawing circles on Luke's chest. 

Luke nods. "Yeah, that'd be fun." 

"We should go to the beach," Michael continues. 

Luke chuckles. "It's getting kind of cold, don't you think?" 

Michael shakes his head. "Nah. 60's (Fahrenheit) is not that cold." 

Luke sighs and nods his head. "Okay, let's go to the beach with Ash and Cal." 

He kisses the tip of Michael's nose and then retrieves his phone from the dresser across the room. He doesn't understand why Michael put his bed so faraway from the only outlet in the room but he guesses he doesn't really care though either. He barely uses his phone anyway. 

Luke calls Ash who picks up on the third ring. 

"Hey, Luke! What's up?" Ash's annoyingly happy voice chirps through the speakers. 

"Mikey and I wanted to know if you and Cal wanted to come to the beach with us," Luke says and glances over at Michael still on the bed. He's rolled so now half of his face is hidden by pillows and his soft green eyes peer over the top at Luke. He's so beautiful. 

"That sounds really fun but Cal has a huge test to study for and I'm working. Sorry, man. Maybe another time," Ash answers. 

"Okay. Tell Cal I wish him luck and you have fun at work," Luke replies and looks over at Michael while shaking his head. The hopeful glint in his eyes fades and Luke's chest clenches. 

"Thanks. See you later!" Ash says and then hangs up. Luke sighs and drops his phone back onto the dresser. 

"Babe," Luke says as he climbs back into bed. He pulls Michael close to him and kisses his forehead. "We can still go just the two of us." 

Michael nods and tilts his head up to kiss Luke. He rolls on top of the taller boy and then deepens the kiss. Luke holds onto Michael's hips and loves how they're not bony. He loves everything about Michael. 

"I love you," he whispers against Michael. 

"You told me like thirty minutes ago," Michael replies pulling away. 

"I know but I really needed to say it again," Luke explains. 

Michael rolls his eyes. "Now who's fucking cheesy?" 

\-- 

"I told you it was cold!" Luke complains while pulling the sweatshirt he's wearing even closer to his body. 

Michael grabs Luke's hand and laces their fingers together. He leans in close to Luke and says, "You know if we got naked and hugged each other we'd be warmer." 

Luke laughs. "Sorry, babe. I'm not into exhibitionism." 

Michael shrugs. He's not really cold at all. The sun is shining and it's warm in his opinion. The wind on the other hand is a little cold. Michael shivers every time it blows. He doesn't really mind though. He's so happy to be at the beach. Some of his happiest memories are at beaches and he's so glad he can finally start making some with Luke. 

"Did you know my mom used to take me to the beach almost every day in the summer?" Michael says randomly. Random to Luke at least. 

Luke squints into the sun and shakes his head. "No, you've never told me." 

"Well, we used to go and we'd go swimming sometimes. Sometimes we'd build sandcastles too. Huge ones though that everyone was always jealous of. One time we entered a sandcastle building contest and won first place," Michael tells the story, a permanent smile plastered on his face. He misses those days with his mom. He sort of resents having to grow up. 

"That's really cool, Mikey. I'm glad you have happy memories of the beach," Luke replies and squeezes Michael's hand. 

"Do you not have good memories of the beach?" Michael asks curiously. 

Luke shakes his head. "Not really. I was just kind of chubby growing up and I didn't really care but I could tell everyone else did. I could feel everyone judging as they saw me stumble through the sand to the water. I don't know. But that's over now anyway." 

"I don't even believe that you were ever less than perfect," Michael muses, stopping their walking and looking up at Luke. Michael's convinced Luke is a demigod. 

"Oh my god, no! I used to have the worst hair too. Mom's probably going to show you all the pics at Thanksgiving," Luke says, laughing. 

Michael laughs too. "I'm looking forward to that." 

Luke smiles down at him. "Good because I am too. My family is going to love you." 

"I hope," Michael replies, biting his lip. 

"They will," Luke promises and bends to kiss Michael. 

Michael smiles when they pull away. He glances around and then grins. "Come on. I want to show you something." 

Michael drags Luke across the beach to where there's some cliffs overlooking the ocean. He brings Luke to where there's an easy place to climb up and they help each other to the top. Once they're at the top Luke gasps in amazement. The view is breathtaking. 

Michael smiles at his boyfriend who's gaping at everything in wonderment. It's like Luke has never seen the ocean before. He turns to Michael, his eyes wide, and says, "This is amazing. How'd you know the view would be so great?" 

Michael shrugs. "I just climbed up one day and then discovered it's really cool up here. I don't know if a lot of people come up here but I like to when I just need to getaway." 

Luke slightly frowns at that. "What do you mean 'getaway'?" 

"My first year of college was really rough. I missed my mom like crazy and I had trouble keeping up with my classes. I came here to relax and find my mind again," Michael answers and offers a crooked smile. "I want this to be our place now though," he adds sheepishly. 

Luke smiles back at Michael. "Yes, of course. This can be our special place now." 

"Now that that's established. I am very hungry," Michael says with a laugh. 

Luke laughs as well and extends his hand for Michael. Michael gladly takes it and they slide back down the side of the cliff. At the bottom Luke turns to Michael with a devilish glint to his eye and Michael opens his mouth to protest whatever Luke's going to say but then he screams, "Race you!" and Michael's left sitting in the dust of the sand Luke kicked up as he sprinted away. Michael groans but then takes off after his boyfriend. 

At the car they're both panting and wheezing for air. Michael tries to bend over his knees but Luke quickly told him to try putting his arms over his head first. Michael's skeptical but then he feels his chest open up more and suddenly he could breathe again. Luke eyes him before telling him that if he feels like he is going to throw up then he could put his head between his knees. Michael nods and Luke deems them both fine to get in the car. 

They drive until they find a small restaurant and then went in. A waitress escorts them to a booth where they decide to squeeze in on the same side. The restaurant has a cozy feel to it and there's only a few other people seated inside. It kind of has a 50's vibe and Michael loves it. They both order cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes and when Luke goes to give the waitress the menu back he tips over Michael's glass of water like the clumsy idiot he can be. Michael can't contain his laughter though and the waitress smiles as she leaves to get a washcloth. Luke turned bright red from the event and wishes the cushion of the booth would swallow him whole. Why can't he go a day without his clumsiness getting in the way? 

"It's fine," Michael assures him in between fits of laughter. 

"I'm such a klutz. All the time!" Luke exclaims and stares helplessly at the water-soaked table. 

"Babe, it's fine. I promise. The nice waitress is bringing stuff to clean up and then you can blabber about how sorry you are, okay?" Michael says while rubbing circles on Luke's back. 

"You're so nice to me," Luke sighs and leans against Michael. 

"Best boyfriend ever, right?" Michael replies, smiling. 

"Yeah," Luke answers. 

"I got the wash cloth," the waitress says coming back with one. 

"Thank you," Michael says and takes the cloth from her. She smiles and says something about getting a new glass of water before walking off again. Michael wipes up the water and then pushes the wash cloth off to the side. 

"See? All good now," Michael states while nudging at Luke to admire his handiwork. Luke lifts his head and stares at the dry table. 

"Thanks Mikey," he says and quickly kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. 

The waitress comes back a few minutes later with water and their food. She also has their milkshakes and Luke wonders why she even bothered with the water. They thank her and then she leaves again. The pair eat their food while talking about anything and everything. When they finish they give the waitress a huge tip from between them and decide they might have to wait longer before turning on the heat. 

On the drive back Michael falls asleep in the passenger seat and Luke knows he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo...cashton next chapter?


	7. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes Michael home for Thanksgiving :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this so sorry if there's random spelling errors

"Ready?" Luke asks as Michael zips up his last bag. 

Michael shrugs. "I hope so. I'm so nervous." 

Luke hugs him tightly. "Babe, don't be nervous. My family is going to love you." 

"I can't even fully understand how you love me, how am I supposed to accept that they'll like me too?" Michael asks, pulling out of the hug. 

"You're a wonderful person, Michael. You're a master at making people laugh and you're so sweet to everyone. Stop worrying about if they'll like you or not. I know they will. Everyone in my family is basically a version of me, and if I love you then they will too. I promise," Luke says, looking into Michael's eyes. 

Michael sighs. "Okay, I love you." 

Luke kisses Michael's forehead. "I love you. Now, we have to get going so we don't miss our flight." 

Michael nods and grabs his suitcase. 

On the drive to the airport Luke notices how nervous Michael is and he's not sure if he's nervous about the flight or the destination. He knows Michael isn't a fan of flying but always manages to get through it. Luke's sort of beginning to worry as well because Michael's anxiety has some how transferred to him. That happens to Luke sometimes. He just kinda absorbs people's emotions. He doesn't really know how or why it happens but it doesn't and right now he really wishes it wasn't happening. He needs to be strong for Michael. Otherwise the other man will never calm down. 

They arrive at the airport and slowly make their way through checking their bags and security. After security they weave their way through the throngs of people until they reach their terminal where they sit in the hard plastic chairs to wait to board. Their plane hasn't even arrived yet and Luke checks the flight boards to see it's delayed. 

"We're going to be here awhile," he says with a sigh. 

Michael grabs Luke's hand and squeezes gently. "That's okay. We'll be okay." 

"I know. I just hate waiting," Luke mutters and then laughs. "And these chairs make my ass hurt." 

Michael laughs too. "Well I think it's better than sitting on the dirty floor."

Luke considers that for a moment before shaking his head. "I think the floor would be more comfortable if you can get past how dirty it probably is. At least there's carpeting on the floor." 

Michael shrugs. "You do you." 

Luke rolls his eyes but stays in the chair with his hand clasped with Michael's. He likes the idea of hands intertwined. He likes how it shows their connectedness. He also just loves how even though Michael's hand is smaller it fits with Luke's comfortably. 

"I like this," Luke comments and pulls their hands up to show he's talking about their clasped hands. 

"It's nice," Michael agrees and smiles softly at Luke. 

"You know, I really love you," Luke says and he feels sappy and cheesy but he doesn't care. He really loves Michael. 

"I know you do. I love you too," Michael replies and leans forward. Luke leans forward as well and their lips meet briefly before they both pull away since neither are huge fans of PDA past hand holding and hugs. 

"What are we going to do while we wait? We have like an hour," Luke says while glancing around at the airport. There's a few restaurants and a set of bathrooms near where they're waiting. Luke's not really hungry and he doesn't really feel like walking around the airport but he knows that's his only form of entertainment besides his phone. But he's with Michael so he wants to do stuff with Michael. The airport is really busy since everyone is trying to see family for Thanksgiving or maybe get away from family; Luke isn't sure. 

"Let's just sleep it off or something. I don't feel like moving," Michael says. 

"Are you sure? We're going to be sitting for like three hours on the plane too," Luke replies and can already feel his restlessness setting in. Luke can't stay still in uncomfortable seats for long before he feels like his legs are going to fall off and he's going to die. It's a bit dramatic and he's aware of that but he can't help himself. He just needs to move sometimes. 

"I don't mind," Michael says with a small smile. Michael isn't like Luke. Michael can sit anywhere for hours and not get tired of it. Luke thinks he's crazy for it but he's also slightly jealous. 

"Okay, well, you can sleep but I think I might walk a few laps or something. I'm getting restless," Luke says and kisses Michael's forehead while standing up. 

Michael nods and then curls in on himself in an attempt to find comfort on the impossibly uncomfortable chairs. Luke shakes his head in bewilderment when he realizes Michael is somewhat comfortable and then he turns and slowly begins walking through the airport. He melds into the flow of already fast moving people and earns glares from a few as he walks at a slower pace than everyone else. He doesn't happen to be in a hurry like some people are and he doesn't mind. He thinks it's peaceful to get a chance to walk alone and just think. 

Luke knows his family is going to love Michael as much as he does. He hopes Michael's nerves will start to go down as he sleeps now and possibly again on the flight. Luke feels like he should be nervous as well but he's mostly excited to bring Michael home to his family. It feels right to have Michael with him this year. Luke thinks that maybe Michael has always been a small piece of his life that was missing and now he feels complete. He's aware that sounds cheesy as fuck but he doesn't care. He loves Michael and he's going to be as cheesy and cliche about it as possible. 

After making a few rounds of the airport Luke makes his way back to the his terminal and back to Michael. He spots tufts of red hair and smiles at his boyfriend curled up on the hard plastic seats. Luke sits next to Michael and carefully brushes hair out of his eyes. Michael groans and flutters his eyes open. He smiles as well and mumbles, "Hi Lukey." 

"Hey, baby, how'd you sleep?" Luke replies and watches Michael untangle himself. He stands and stretches and Luke's eyes linger on the patch of skin that's exposed when Michael's shirt lifts up while he stretches. 

"Pretty good actually. I thought it'd be kind of shit since I was sleeping on probably the most uncomfortable chair made by mankind but it wasn't too bad. How was your walk?" Michael asks. 

"It was good. I liked getting time to think. Missed you though," Luke answers and pulls Michael into his lap. The shorter man laughs but let's Luke wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle his face into his neck. "Love you," Luke mumbles into the crook of his neck. 

"I love you too," Michael says and leans into Luke's touch. 

"Flight 54A will be boarding in ten minutes," a woman's voice speaks over the PA and Luke gently squeezes Michael's sides. 

"That's our flight," he states. "My family is going to love you." 

Michael stiffens at the mention of Luke's family. He's suddenly reminded why they're even at an airport and he's nervous all over again. 

"Luke, what if they don't?" Michael asks. Luke keeps saying his family will love Michael and Michael's worried they won't and Luke hasn't prepared himself for that. "What's going to happen if they don't?" he presses. He's scared for himself and Luke. He doesn't know what Luke will do if his family doesn't love Michael. 

"They're going to love you and if they don't I'll keep telling them how amazing you are until they do," Luke answers and his breath his warm against the back of Michael's neck. It tickles the small hairs on the back of his neck and he shivers. 

"Okay. No matters what we'll stay together though, right?" Michael asks. He's scared Luke's family will hate him and then Luke will leave him. 

"Of course. I love you, I'm not leaving you," Luke replies matter of factly. 

"Boarding groups 1 and 2 may starts lining up now," the woman's voice from earlier announces and Luke glances at his boarding pass. 

"We're in group 2, we can line up," Luke says and releases Michael so they can grab their bags and line up. 

They hold hands while they wait in line to have their tickets scanned and then to board the plane. They amble slowly towards the flight attendants scanning tickets. Eventually it's their turn and then they're walking down the tunnel to the plane. 

They enter the plane and another flight attendant points out the area their seats are in and they thank him before carefully bobbing and weaving their way down the narrow aisle to their seats. Luke has the aisle seat and Michael has the window seat but Michael asks Luke to switch because he usually uses the bathroom way too much. Luke doesn't mind because he loves looking out the window. 

The flight goes smoothly with Luke listening to music while Michael naps on his shoulder and occasionally waking up to use the bathroom. He doesn't actually have to pee but he mostly needs to move his legs and walk off his nerves. Every time he comes back Luke always laces their fingers together and kisses Michael. Michael decides he likes flying with Luke and he never wants to fly alone again. 

When they land Michael clutches to Luke's hand like his life depends on it and Luke simply smiles comfortingly at him. He doesn't think he's loved Luke more than in that moment. As they get off the plane they both wobble a little bit while trying to adjust to being on land and stationary again. They slowly make their way to the baggage claim to wait for their suitcases. When their bags appear they pull them off and then walk towards the exit. 

"So, my mom is coming to pick us up," Luke explains as they walk hand-in-hand with suitcases rolling behind them. 

"Oh okay," Michael replies just as a woman's voice is heard shouting, "Luke! Lukey!" 

Luke and Michael turn towards the voice and Luke's face breaks into a smile. "Hi mom," he says once they're closer to the woman. 

She's a little shorter than Luke and has blonde hair and light blue eyes like her son. She's smiling brightly at the pair and Michael feels a little less scared that Luke's family will hate him. 

"Hello baby," she says to Luke and then turns her attention to Michael. "You must be Michael. I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she exclaims and pulls him into a hug. "If you can make my baby cook you soup then you must be something special," she says as they pull away from the hug. 

Michael feels himself become flustered and overwhelmed. She's being so nice and she barely knows him. "Uh yeah, I guess so," he replies and side glances at Luke who's smiling like a dork next to him. 

"Yeah, he's super special. Can we go home now? I miss my bed," Luke says and gestures towards the doors leading out of the airport. 

His mom rolls her eyes and sighs. "He goes off to college and forgets all his manners," she mutters and then turns to walk out of the airport. 

Michael laughs and then pulls Luke behind him as they walk behind her. "I like her," he says with his voice lowered. 

"Yeah?" Luke replies. "She's pretty great." 

Michael nods and leans into Luke's side a little. They walk out to the parking lot and stop when they reach Liz's car. It's a blue Toyota Highlander and Luke's mom already has the truck opened when the pair arrive a few moments after her. They place their suitcases in the back and then move to get in the car. They fumble at the front when they realize someone will have to sit alone in the back. 

"I, uh, I'll take the back," Luke offers and moves to grab the handle to the door for the back seat. 

"No! You should sit up front with your mom," Michael protests and tries to push Luke back to the front. 

Luke frowns. "It's good manners to let you have the front." 

"You can both sit in the back if you're going to keep arguing," Liz says. 

Luke grabs the handle for the back door and swings it open. He bows and gestures towards the seats regally and Michael rolls his eyes before sliding in the back. Luke smiles and joins him a moment later. 

"You two already bicker like a married couple," Liz teases as they drive out of the parking lot and towards Luke's house. 

"Mom," Luke says in an annoyed tone. "Please don't scare Michael away." 

Michael scoffs and looks at Luke. "Scare me? It sounds like you're the scared one. I'd propose right now if I had came prepared." 

Luke turns to face Michael. "Seriously? We've known each other like a month. I mean, I'd probably say yes, but really? You'd actually propose like right now?" he asks. His eyes are wide and searching Michael's face for any indication that he wasn't serious. 

Michael swallows and nods. "Yeah, Luke. I'd do it." 

Luke opens his mouth to reply and then shuts it again. He isn't sure what to do with this newfound information. He loves Michael more than anything and wouldn't mind marrying him but he thinks it's too soon. Will they really last? He knows Michael isn't actually proposing but it feels like now he's going to really soon and Luke isn't sure if he's ready for that. 

"So when should I expect grandkids?" Liz asks and effectively breaks the tension in the backseat. 

Luke rolls his eyes. "Whenever we can afford to adopt, alright?" 

"You want kids?" Michael asks hesitantly. 

"Yeah, of course. I love them. I was considering majoring in education and becoming a kindergarten teacher," Luke replies and then frowns realizing he never told Michael that before. There's still a lot him and Michael don't know about each other. 

"Oh," Michael says and then looks down at his hands. 

"Ben and Jack are already home so they'll probably start teasing you the second you walk in the door. I told them to lay off but I doubt they will. Andrew's keeping the food warm and hopefully holding down the fort. Michael, do you like cranberries?" Liz rambles and questions in an attempt to avert the conversation. 

"Uh yeah. I don't mind them," Michael answers and fleetingly glances at Luke. 

Luke laughs lightly. "I've never been much of a fan and neither as Jack so mom always tries to find more cranberry loving people." 

Michael relaxes and releases and small laugh. His hand absently reaches for Luke's and Luke gladly takes it. "I'm glad to help the cause. I'll eat as much cranberry sauce as possible." 

Liz smiles as she looks in the rearview mirror. "That's wonderful!" 

They drive for a few more minutes with light conversation exchanged before Liz pulls into a driveway and parks the car. Luke squeezes Michael's hand comfortingly as they all get out of the car and grab their luggage. The trio walks up the pathway to the door that Liz unlocks and leaves open for Luke and Michael. They walk in and Luke is immediately attacked by his older brother Jack. 

"Lukey! You're home and with a boy-you! Who is this handsome stud you managed to snatch?" Jack asks loudly while staring at Michael. 

Luke scowls and punches Jack on the shoulder. "That's my boyfriend Michael. He's fucking awesome." 

"Language!" Liz calls from another room. 

"Hi," Michael says and awkwardly lifts his hand in a wave. 

"Welcome to the family, Michael. I'm Jack," Jack says and pulls Michael into a side hug. 

"Hey," Michael says again and Jack chuckles before ruffling his and Luke's hair and then walking off. 

Luke smiles at Michael and then pecks his lips. "See? They love you. Hopefully we can make it upstairs before we run into my dad, Ben and his family," Luke says and directs Michael to a nearby staircase. 

The pair bolt for the stairs and Michael's halfway up when a man's voice shouts, "Luke! Is that you?" 

Luke smiles apologetically at Michael before walking back down the two steps he managed to climb. "Hi, dad. Yeah, it's me," he says and hugs an older man who sort of looks like a way older version of Luke. 

"Hey, son. Where's your boyfriend?" his dad asks after they pull away from their hug. 

Luke points up the stairs where Michael still hasn't moved and he feels utterly ridiculous for just standing on the seventh step. He waves and then walks back down the stairs. 

"Hello, Mr. Hemmings. I'm Michael," Michael says with a smile. 

"You can call me Andy," Andrew says and pulls Michael into a hug. 

"Oh, alright," Michael replies and really wishes the awkward introductions were over but Luke mentioned another brother who also apparently has his own family now too. 

"We're going to go drop our bags in my old room and be right back, okay?" Luke says and tightens his grip on his suitcase. 

Andrew nods and gestures up the stairs. "You kids get lost. Don't feel rushed to come back down. Food will be ready soon though." 

Luke grins and then grabs Michael's hand and drags him up the stairs behind him. Even if Ben magically appears and tries to stop them Luke will one hundred percent blow him off and continue his mission to his room. He can feel Michael's anxiety rising even though every encounter with his family has gone well so far. 

Luke reaches the end of the hallway where his room is and opens the door. Him and Michael stumble inside and then toss their suitcases on the floor by his closet. Luke's room isn't anything special. It has four walls littered with band posters and although he's barely lived it in the past three years there's random shit scattered about and a few items of clothing on his floor. 

"I like it. It's homey," Michael says and sits on Luke's full-sized bed. 

"It's pretty nice," Luke remarks and then sits next to Michael. "How are you doing?" 

Michael leans against Luke's shoulder. "Better than I thought. I'm still nervous as hell that somehow everything is going to go wrong but I like your family so far. They're all nice." 

"I'm glad you like them. They like you too. Do you wanna go back down or wait a bit?" Luke asks. 

"We can go back down. I still need to meet Ben and his family, right?" Michael replies. 

"Yeah. You'll love him," Luke says and they stand up to walk back downstairs. 

Once downstairs Luke leads them to the living room where most of his family is sitting on the couches and love seats. The football game is blaring on the tv but no one's really paying attention. Everyone's chattering happily and Ben's kids are drawing surprisingly peacefully on pieces of paper on the hardwood floor. Jack and Ben are talking about their jobs and Andy is half watching the game and half watching his grandchildren. Ben's wife and Liz must be in the kitchen or setting the table. 

"Hey guys," Luke says as he enters the room with Michael. He pulls them to sit on an open love seat and everyone stops their conversations to watch them sit down. 

"Hey, Luke. Who's your friend?" Ben asks curiously. 

"This is Michael. He's my boyfriend," Luke introduces Michael proudly. 

Michael smiles and waves his hand again, "Hi," he says and his voice is strong and he's grateful for that. 

"Hi, Michael. Welcome to the family. Don't listen to anything Jack says, he's a loser. Luke is one too but he must be somewhat cool to snatch you," Ben says with an easy smile. 

Michael laughs. "Luke is a loser, isn't he?" Luke pretends to pout beside him and Michael leans his head against his arm. He looks up at Luke with the most innocent and forgiving eyes as he can muster as he says, "You're my loser though." 

"I think I'm going to puke," Jack says and then makes gagging noises. 

Luke rolls his eyes and smiles down at Michael. "Love you," he whispers. 

Michael's face breaks into a grin as well. "Love you too." 

"Food's ready!" Liz shouts from the dining room and everyone rushes to get to the table. 

Once everyone is seated Andrew clears his throats and smiles at his family. "Before we eat everyone needs to say what they're thankful for. I like to hear meaningful things so think good and hard about what yours is going to be. I'll start first. I'm thankful to be seated at this table today with all of you." 

And then the speaking of things to be thankful for is passed around the table until it reaches Michael who says, "I'm thankful that Luke was terrible at English and needed my help." 

Luke smiles and then says that he's also thankful for realizing that he can't do everything on his own. Then the food is passed around and everyone eats while keeping up a friendly conversation. It begins with how Luke and Michael met and then slowly moves away to embarrassing stories of Luke as a child. Luke is red with embarrassment the entire time and Michael can't stop himself from laughing at every new story. He always thought he did dumb shit but Luke has quite a few stories himself. 

After the meal everyone wanders back to the living room where they play board games for a few hours before Ben's kids begin to fall asleep and him and his wife decide it's time to leave. They say their goodbye and then depart from the house. Not long after Jack decides that he needs to be getting home since his boss scheduled him to work early the next morning. He leaves after whispering to Michael that Luke looks at him like he's his universe and he can't wait for the wedding. Michael is flustered and blushing maddeningly after Jack's departure and Luke glances at him worriedly. 

"What did he say?" he asks, looking at Michael with concern. 

"Just, um, that he likes my hair," Michael lies and he feels bad but he's also scared to tell Luke that his brother is convinced they're going to get married when Michael is starting to realize they barely know each other and might break up next week. 

Luke squints at him like he knows he's lying but then decides to let it go. "Don't worry about it. He's super straight." 

Michael smiles and feels relieved that Luke decided not to question him further. 

"Mikey and I are going to go up to my room now. It's getting late and the flight was sort of long," Luke says and gently starts to pull Michael off the couch and towards his room. 

Liz smiles at them and says, "Goodnight and please try to keep things platonic. Luke's bed squeaks." 

Michael pales as he realizes what Liz's words mean and Luke chuckles nervously before grabbing Michael more firmly and dragging them out of the living room and to Luke's room. 

Luke laughs once they're in his room and Michael can't help but laugh as well. "Did your mom really think we'd have sex in your childhood bed? With her in the next room?" Michael asks between laughs. 

Luke nods and collapses on his bed. "Yeah, she totally did." 

"I'd feel so weird if we got it on right here," Michael confesses and flops next to Luke. 

Luke pulls him into his chest and gazes down at him. "I would too, but I still think we should make out a little because I miss you." 

"Miss me? I'm right here," Michael says, confusion crossing his face. 

"I know," Luke says emphasizing the o, "But like kissing you and being close. We haven't done that since like yesterday." 

Michael rolls his eyes and then moves so he's straddling Luke. He hovers his lips right over Luke's and whispers, "I missed you too." He connects their lips and they make out until they can't breathe anymore. 

"'M tired," Luke mumbles and runs his fingers through Michael's hair. The older man is laying on his chest with their legs entangled. It's one of Luke's favorite things to do with Michael. 

"All we did was make out," Michael laughs. 

"It was a good make out session," Luke protests. 

"Touché," Michael replies and then pats Luke's chest. "Let's get changed and then sleep." 

Luke nods and wiggles out from under Michael. He changes his clothes quickly with Michael following behind him shortly. They get back into bed and snuggle close to each other. 

"Did you have a good day?" Luke asks once they're comfortably settled in. 

Michael nods. "Yes. Your family is wonderful and I already feel like I'm a part of it. This feels sort of like home," he answers and snuggles closer to Luke. 

"Would you like it be your family?" Luke asks quietly. 

"I -- let's not talk about it right now," Michael replies just as quietly and with a sigh. 

"Michael, are you sure?" Luke asks. 

Michael nods against his chest. "Yeah, Luke. I'm really tired and want to be less tired when we talk about that." 

Luke nods in understating and kisses the top of Michael's head. "Goodnight, Mikey. I love you." 

"Night, Luke. Love you too," Michael mumbles and then drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get up! Life just sort of happened and I'm also sorry if I started mixing up story details of this story with my nanowrimo because while I was writing this I was like "wait, what?" too many times, haha. 
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving if you celebrate it and if you don't I hope you had a good day anyway :)


	8. Christmas and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke being cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter ):

Luke tripped out of his pants once again and considers buying new pants that don't suffocate his legs and cause him to fall every time he attempts to peal them off. Then he hears Michael's giggle from across the room and decides his pain is worth it if he gets to hear Michael's laugh every time he falls to the ground with a grunt. He smiles fondly at Michael as he gets off the floor and then walks over to the red haired boy sitting on their bed with the English book forgotten in his lap. 

"I need a new technique," Luke declares as he pushes Michael over so there's room for himself on the bed. 

"No way. I quite like the one you currently have," Michael teases and tosses the book to the ground. 

Luke rolls his eyes and swings one of his legs over Michael's body. He lowers his face close to Michael and whispers, "Do you now?" 

Michael nods and crosses his eyes trying to focus on Luke's face. Luke smiles softly and then ghosts his lips over Michael's. Michael whines quietly when Luke pulls away with a smirk and then drops onto the bed beside Michael. 

"You're a turd," Michael says as Luke chuckles and turns the lamp off that was illuminating their room while Luke unsuccessfully got out of his jeans. 

"I know I am, but I'm your turd, right?" Luke muses as his kisses Michael's forehead and pulls him close to his chest. 

Michael nods and replies, "Yeah, and I kinda love you." 

Luke sighs and begins rubbing his hand up and down Michael's back. "I kinda love you too." 

\-- 

"Where's my physics textbook!? Where are my notes? Michael, have you seen my physics binder?" Luke exclaims as he scrambles around the apartment. "My final is tomorrow!" Luke shouts again and then crouches to check underneath the couch for the fifth time that morning. He needs to find his physics notes or he is absolutely going to fail his final tomorrow. He would rather not fail since he hates failing and has barely ever failed in his life (except in English class). 

Michael appears in the living room a few moments later clutching a huge blue binder in his hands. Luke's eyes dart straight to the binder and he slumps in relief. "Oh my god, you found it! Thank you so much. I am saved!" Luke exclaims and then retrieves the binder from Michael who laughs lightly. 

"It was on your desk under the shirt you threw there yesterday," Michael explains as Luke flips through the pages of his notes. He nods absentmindedly, not really listening to Michael. He's so happy to have his notes back and to be able to study and not fail. 

"Luke, are you even listening to me?" Michael asks and that Luke does hear. 

"Hmm?" he responds and closes the binder. Michael's expression seems slightly pissed but also amused. What did he say to Luke again? Oh yeah, he wanted to know if Luke was listening. He wasn't. "Oh, um, not really," Luke answers and hopes Michael isn't mad. What if Michael was telling him really important things and all he cared about was his final? 

Michael shakes his head amused and realizes he could mess with Luke if he wanted to, but he doesn't. "It's okay. I just told you where I found it. Do you wanna go out to eat later?" 

Luke nods. "Yeah, of course. I'm going to study a little bit and then we can go wherever you want. I'll need a break eventually, right?" 

Michael smiles. "Right." 

A few hours later when Luke is sure his eyes are going to fall out he decides it's time for the lunch break. They end up at a pizzeria that's only a few blocks from their apartment and they order the largest pizza with the most toppings. When the pizza arrives Luke's mouth waters and Michael's eyes widen. They both thank the waitress and then grab a slice of the delicious smelling pizza. Luke takes his first bite and almost moans at how glorious it tastes. "I think this is heaven," he mumbles after he swallows. 

Michael nods in agreement as he finishes his first slice. They chat about finals and their plans for winter break while they continue to devour the pizza. 

"I'm going to miss you so much," Luke whines for probably the tenth time since they got home from Thanksgiving break and realized that winter break wasn't too far away. 

"I know. I'm going to miss you too but we're going to call and Skype everyday, remember? If things work out we can try to meet up too, alright? Luke, we're going to be okay. Plus, it'll be good for us to spend time with family," Michael says for probably the tenth time in reply to Luke's insistent whining. 

"I haven't even met your family yet," Luke grumbles and Michael rolls his eyes because here they go again. 

"I know, baby. We agreed to find time after break, remember?" Michael reminds him. 

Luke shrugs. "I don't see why we can't find time now." 

Michael sighs. "Luke, you know why. Please, drop it." 

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. We can go back home now," Luke mutters while pulling out his wallet to pay for their lunch. 

Michael frowns as he watches his boyfriend pay and then walk towards the door. Luke swings the door open and then looks at Michael expectantly. Michael quickly stands up and walks over to the door. Luke holds the door for him and they trudge back to the apartment in silence. 

At the apartment Luke silently grabs all of his notes and locks himself in the spare bedroom. Michael sighs and then retrieves his laptop from under the couch. He attempts to write his essays but the tension in the small apartment is eating him alive. He hates when Luke shuts him out and he hates that they're fighting. He wants Luke to come over for Christmas but he is also excited to spend time with just his family again. He knows that Luke wants that with his family as well even though he won't admit it. Michael knows Luke's a huge family guy. He hears Luke call home at least once, if not twice, a week and Michael loves that about him. He really loves Luke. He needs to fix this. 

Michael shuts his laptop and gets off the couch. He confidently strides over to the spare room and knocks on the door. 

"I'm studying," Luke mumbles from the other side. 

"No, you're not. You're sulking. Please, let me in," Michael says and prays the door will open. 

It does to his delight and the older man pushes his way inside the room. Luke's notes are scattered as if he was actually studying but if Michael couldn't focus then he doubts Luke could either. 

"I want you to join me for Christmas," Michael says after a moment and watches Luke's reaction. 

Luke furrows his eyebrows and frowns slightly. "But I thought -- " 

Michael quickly shakes his head. "I changed my mind. Come home with me. You can meet my family and it'll be really fun. Then we can go to yours and do Christmas with them too, alright? It'll be great. I promise." 

"I, uh, okay," Luke finally says and smiles shyly.

Michael's face breaks into a huge smile as he embraces Luke. "Great! Are we good now?" 

Luke nods. "Yeah, we're good now." 

\-- 

Finals go well for both boys and now they're on their way to Michael's for the beginning of break. They've already boarded their flight and taken off. Michael bruised Luke's arm and he didn't care. Now Michael is sleeping against Luke's shoulder while he listens to music softly. Luke wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of life. Not living on a plane but spending time with Michael. He likes being with Michael. 

When they arrive Michael's mom picks them up and drives them to Michael's house. The conversation is sparse and mostly about the flight and finals. It isn't as tense as when Michael visited Luke's family. They arrive at the house and Luke drags their bags inside since Michael is still kind of sleepy and his mom had already helped him out of the car. Luke left them alone as he brought the bags in and took them to the room Karen gave him directions to. He assumes the room is Michael's from the band posters on the walls and the video games scattered on the floor in front of a tv. Luke smiles and drops the bags by the closet. He then turns to leave and join his boyfriend and his family in the living room. 

When he arrives at the living room he finds Michael on the couch cuddling with his mom and his dad, or at least the person Luke assumes is his dad, is sitting on a chair next to the couch. Luke decides to join Michael and his mom on the couch. He smiles at everyone in the room and Michael sleepily reaches for Luke's hand. Luke intertwines their fingers and kisses their hands. 

"So, Luke, how long have you and Mikey been dating?" Karen asks after a moment. 

"Uh, a couple months," Luke replies and tries to remember exactly how long him a Michael have been dating. It's been since basically the beginning of the school year, so yeah, a couple months. 

Karen nods with a smile. "Do you love him?" 

Luke nods vigorously. "Yes, ma'am. More than anything." 

"Good. That's good. I'm glad. Well, welcome to the family, Luke," she says warmly and Luke smiles. He feels happy and everything feels right. He feels like this is what him and Michael are supposed to do and continue doing for the rest of their lives. 

Michael's dad doesn't say anything as Karen, Luke, and Michael continue small talk for awhile before Karen declares that she's going to order Chinese for dinner. Everyone voices their order and she disappears to call the Chinese place. While she's away Michael's father stares at Luke and Luke fidgets under the pressure. 

"Uh, hi?" he says uncertainly and Michael chuckles beside him. 

"I like you, Luke," his dad says finally and Luke relaxes. 

"Aw, thanks. I like you too," Luke replies with a relieved laugh. Michael pokes his arm and Luke looks over at him to see him pouting. "You know I love you," Luke assures him and kisses his cheek sweetly. 

Michael grins and pulls Luke into a proper kiss. "Good, because I love you too." 

\-- 

Christmas goes well at both the Clifford's and the Hemmings' and both boys are satisfied with the turnout. They return home happy and feeling refreshed for the next semester. They have no classes together but more days off together and they're excited to make the best of it. The second semester goes by quickly and for spring break they decide to vacation in London where they're almost arrested for unknowingly insulting a duchess. After the break they realize how domestic their lifestyle has grown and Michael is barely surprised when he finds a ring in his English notes. He said yes, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the end! Sorry if it seemed sort of sudden. I was starting to get bored with the story but I wanted it to have a happy ending! I hope everyone loved the story :)


	9. A/N

hey guys!! I just posted the first chapter of my next chaptered fic. It's called Waffles and muke are kinda angsty in it but it ends happy :) so check it out if you'd like! 

sorry if you thought this was like an amazing epilogue I was inspired to write at 3am...would anyone want that?? I might work on one actually. Anyway! Go check out Waffles or my one shot Waste The Night which is friends to lovers *waggles eyebrows* 

Love you all and thank you for reading this fic!!! <3


	10. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this scene and it was supposed to be in the story but I never finished it and today I finished it so here ya go :-) 
> 
> I also didn't edit it at all, sorry

"I've been thinking about getting you under me all day," Luke growls against Michael's lips as he pushes Michael against their apartment door. Michael whimpers and tries to pull Luke as close to him as possible. Luke lets him at first, kissing him hard while rubbing their crotches together. Suddenly Luke steps away with Michael starting to follow but Luke pushes him back. Luke's a whole arm length away now and Michael is desperately in need of a release. He musters up the best glare he can while still feeling incredibly fucked out. Luke leans forward, careful to keep space between them, and whispers into Michael's ear, "I kind of want to tie you up, but only if you want to." 

Michael almost dies right there. He doesn't see himself as that much of a sub in his regular life but something about Luke makes Michael slide into a sub space almost every time they have have sex. There was one time when Michael took over...but regardless, now Luke wants to tie up Michael and Michael will happily comply. 

Michael nods his head quickly. God, he wants it so bad. Luke chuckles and then begins walking away. "Come on then," he calls over his shoulder as he walks to their bedroom. 

Michael hurriedly follows his boyfriend and groans when he enters their room. Luke must've gone out sometime when Michael wasn't home because he's holding light pink cuffs in his hands that Michael's never seen before and smirking at Michael. 

"Come here, baby," he beckons and Michael finds himself slowly approaching Luke. He feels like he's in a dream. Everything in slow motion. When Michael reaches Luke he drops the cuffs on the bed and pulls Michael to him. Michael stumbles and then feels Luke chuckle above him. Luke steadies Michael and then begins kissing and nipping his neck. Michael moans and grabs a fistful of Luke's shirt to stay upright. Luke's hand move to the hem of Michael's shirt and he slowly pushes it up. Michael lifts his arms and then his shirt is gone. 

Luke admires his baby for a second before he pushes Michael onto the bed. He straddles Michael and pins the older boy's hands above his head. Michael's eyes are blown wide and his lips are kiss swollen. He looks beautiful like this; he looks beautiful everyday. 

"Mikey, baby, you're so pretty," Luke whispers as he leans forward to connect the cuffs to Michael's wrists and the headboard. Michael pulls the cuffs at first as if he doesn't believe they're real and then stops moving when he realizes they're very real. 

Luke leans back and moans at the sight in front of him. Michael splayed out on display for only him. He thinks he could come just from this -- that Luke is so gone for Michael. 

Luke kisses down Michael's chest, paying special attention to the man's nipples which make Michael whimper and squirm. Luke can hear the cuffs move and somehow it makes everything hotter. Luke continues down Michael's chest and teases him at the waistline of his pants. 

"Please," Michael whimpers. 

Luke loves to hear Michael beg but he knows that he's not going to last much longer either. Luke pulls Michael's pants and boxers off and then admires a fully naked Michael. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to this. He smiles at Michael and he returns the smile before wiggling his hips. "Get on with it," he says breathlessly. 

Luke rolls his eyes before discarding the rest of his clothing. He grabs the lube and condoms and then resumes his place between Michael's legs. He pushes Michael's legs up so they're bent at the knee and then he squirts some lube onto his fingers. He watches Michael's face as he slides the first finger in. Michael goes slack jaw almost immediately. He's still a little open from the last time they had sex so Luke adds a second finger fairly quickly. Michael begins moaning loudly and Luke quickens the pace of his fingers. 

"Luke, Luke, Luke, oh my god," he whines, his voice reaching a higher pitch. Luke knows that means he's close so he removes his fingers and sits back. Michael writhes on the bed for a few seconds before he lifts his head to glare, if you could call it that, at Michael. 

"I hate you," he mutters and then drops his head back against the pillow. 

Luke moves his body on top of Michael's and rests his forehead on the other man's. "No, you don't. You love me," he whispers. 

Michael sighs. "Yeah, I do." 

Luke kisses Michael slowly before pulling away and opening the condom package. He rolls it on and then lathers his cock in lube. 

"Ready, baby?" he asks and Michael begins nodding but then shakes his head. Luke stops his actions and looks at Michael worryingly. "What is it?" 

"Can you please untie me? I wanna touch you," Michael asks. Luke kinda wants that too so he grabs the key and unlocks the cuffs. Michael rubs his wrists for a second before touching Luke's cheeks. "I love you," he whispers and Luke kisses Michael's hands. "I love you too." 

Michael then nods and Luke slowly pushes in. Luke waits for Michael's signal once he's in all the way and after Michael's quiet "Go," he begins pulling out to push back in. He quickly finds a rhythm that isn't too slow or too fast and he kisses Michael sweetly. Michael keeps panting and letting out small whimpers. He attempts to kiss Luke back but he's just too far gone. 

"Please, please, oh Luke, I'm gonna -- " Michael rambles and then Luke can feel Michael's cum splattering their chests. Luke starts to pull out to finish himself but Michael grabs his arm and shakes his head. "I can take it. I want you to come inside me." 

Luke groans at Michael's words and then picks up his speed. Michael continues telling Luke how good he feels and how hot he is. Luke can feel his orgasm growing and then finally he's filling the condom with a loud moan. He pulls out a second later and after he throws the confirm away Michael pulls him close. 

"Too tired to shower. Just sleep with me," he mumbles and cuddles into Luke's body. 

Luke smiles fondly at the older boy and kisses the top of his head. "Okay Mikey. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me off AO3 you can contact me on [ tumblr ](http://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com/), or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo). 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome! :)


End file.
